Where Your Fingerprints Linger
by remuslives23
Summary: Sirius Black is a party planner and Remus Lupin is the stripper who has the audacity to turn up to one of Sirius' parties. Despite an immediate attraction, a misunderstanding means that they part on bad terms, but a meeting at a wedding leads to an agreement to share one night of passion. Just one night. Nothing more.


_Cover Art by** calico_lupin**. _

_To see other artwork drawn for this fiction, replace the SLASH and DOT's and go to:** https: DOUBLESLASH sites DOT google DOT com SLASH site SLASH rsbbarchive SLASH home SLASH where-your-fingerprints-linger**_

* * *

**Title:** Where Your Fingerprints Linger  
**Author:** Remuslives23  
**Artists:** Epithalamium and Calico_lupin  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings/Characters:** Remus/Sirius, James/Lily, Regulus/Original Character, (past) Remus/Other Character  
**Summary:** Sirius Black is a party planner and Remus Lupin is the stripper who has the audacity to turn up to one of Sirius' parties. Despite an immediate attraction, a misunderstanding means that they part on bad terms, but a meeting at a wedding leads to an agreement to share one night of passion. Just one night. Nothing more. Magical AU.  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations, language, mentions of past domestic abuse and child abuse, violence, past minor character death.  
**Word Count:** 35 260  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to my beta, D, for her encouragement and support, and to my artists for their beautiful artwork.  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Where Your Fingerprints Linger

Sirius winced as the bride's excited squeal spiked through his brain like a dagger. He took a fortifying mouthful of his Firewhiskey and cast an appraising eye around the room. The tasteful gold-and-ivory decorations were still hanging beautifully, the elegant music soft and understated, the drinks and hors d'oeuvres still being circulated by the impeccably dressed wait staff he'd hired.

A raucous chorus of laughter from a gaggle of women near the bar bounced around the inside of Sirius' skull, and he rubbed at his temples. Why he'd thought overseeing his soon-to-be sister-in-law's Hen's Party would be a good idea, he couldn't recall. Oh, wait! Yes, he could. It was because Regulus - the insecure bastard - had begged him to keep an eye on his stunning bride, imploring, 'She's so beautiful, Sirius, and I know those friends of hers are going to encourage her to shag the stripper or the DJ or something. Just... keep an eye on her for me, yeah?'

He'd tried to explain to Regulus that there would more likely be a tap-dancing, joke-telling Dementor at one of his parties than there would be a DJ or stripper, but just then Mary McDonald had Fire-called to show him her simply hideous wedding gown and he'd forgotten to remind Regulus that he was a party planner, not a babysitter.

'Speak of the devil,' he said to himself as Calista Stevens extracted herself from the fake, scarlet claws of her mother and headed towards Sirius, a sweet smile on her face.

'I'm having so much fun, Sirius,' she said happily when she reached him. She slid an arm through the crook of his and hugged him close. 'Thank you for organising everything. It looks so beautiful.'

'You're very welcome,' he said with a broad grin, looking at her glowing face and brilliant smile and thinking, 'That right there. That is why I do this frustrating, infuriating job'.

'I hope you're having a good time,' she continued, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. 'Can't be much fun hanging out with us girls.'

Sirius held up his nearly drained tumbler of Firewhiskey and winked. 'I found a way to amuse myself,' he told her, and she giggled.

'Well,' she confided in a hushed voice. 'I have it on good authority that there might be entertainment more to your liking very shortly. Your cousin, Tonks...'

'Oh, God,' mumbled Sirius, closing his eyes to prepare himself for his cousin's latest scheme.

Calista laughed again and squeezed his arm. 'Your cousin, Tonks,' she repeated, 'has a surprise arriving any moment.'

Sirius frowned and cracked open an eye. 'A surprise?' he asked, his brow creasing. Knowing Tonks and her penchant for surprises that only ever ended in tears or emergency trips to St Mungo's, that could mean anything from an invasion of Bowtruckles to setting the venue on fire. 'What kind of...?'

'Sirius! Callie!'

Sirius looked up at the sound of his cousin's voice foghorning across the room. Her startling pink hair was like a beacon, and with a groan of defeat, Sirius let himself be steered towards it.

'Oi! A bit of shush, you lot!' came Tonks' voice, commanding silence in the rowdy room. The sea of sparkly, teased, perfumed women parted to reveal Tonks - resplendent with her bright hair and equally-as-bright yellow dress - who was smiling at Sirius like the cat who had gotten away with nicking the cream from right under the farmer's nose.

'Ladies and - well, it's only Sirius, but... gentleman,' she boomed, her voice enhanced with a Sonorous that made Sirius cast nervous glances towards the door and wish he'd used extra Silencing Charms on the room. 'Thank you for joining Callie for her final knees up as a single woman!'

The women booed playfully, Calista - at Tonks' side - laughing behind her hand.

'Now, we have booze, we have food, we have decorations - although they are a little boring for my tastes... Sirius! Where's all those balloons with cocks on them I ordered from Zonko's? The ones that made noises like a bloke com...'

'Unless you want me to tell everyone why you prefer 'Tonks' over your real given name, I suggest you get on with it,' Sirius said cattily, and there was a ripple of laughter as well as several admiring once overs from women in low-cut dresses that Sirius pretended not to see.

Tonks glared witheringly at Sirius, but continued. 'Anyway, we have everything we need for a fabulous send off exceeeept...'

She nodded to Lily Evans who grinned at Sirius from across the room as she flicked a switch on a gramophone that he had definitely not approved for use. A gaudy tune blared from the horn and the door to the kitchen burst open to reveal a man standing in the doorway.

A man dressed as an Auror and posing provocatively in the doorway.

Sirius felt his stomach churning in dread as the man stepped out into the room to a chorus of cheers and whistles and began to cant his hips in time with the music. 'Oh, Gods,' he whispered, watching the classy send off he'd planned disintegrating before his eyes.

Actually, that wasn't the only thing that seemed to be disintegrating. Wasn't that man wearing a billowing Auror robe a moment ago?

Sirius clenched his eyes shut tight, hoping this was a nightmare and that, when he woke in his own bed between his very expensive silk sheets, he'd be able to laugh about this. Another cheer went up, and Sirius opened his eyes only to be assaulted with the sight of a lightly muscled bare chest.

His eyes widened and he glanced up. The half-naked man writhing sinuously in time to the music caught his eye and winked at him before turning around and wriggling his arse in Tonks' direction. Tonks - never a girl to back down from an opportunity to embarrass her family - slapped the offered buttock firmly, giving it a quick grope for good measure. The man pulled away and shook his finger at her in admonishment, what looked to be a blush staining his cheeks.

Sirius found himself unable to look away. A stripper that blushed whilst rubbing a hand across his barely concealed package... The juxtaposition intrigued Sirius and he moved closer, brushing up against Calista's mother's shoulder as he did. She turned on him, a sly ruby-red grin stretching her lips, and grasped his arm.

'Get a closer look, love,' she insisted, pushing Sirius forward with surprising strength.

He stumbled, only just managing to stop himself from falling flat on his face as the bodies around him shifted, and he found himself almost face to face with the stripper - who was about to tear off his dragon hide trousers. The man looked at Sirius, an eyebrow raised in query, then - still holding his gaze - his fingers curled around his thighs and he tugged hard, the trousers coming away easily.

Sirius couldn't hold back a shiver at the sight of all that smooth, bare skin. Tonks and Lily couldn't have picked a man more his type if they'd tried... _Oh, those minxes!_ Sirius thought, eyes locked on those of the stripper. _They deliberately picked him to tease me!_

Then all ability to think in complete sentences deserted him as the man smiled the most glorious smile and threw his leather pants at Sirius, the trousers - still warm and perfumed with a masculine salty-musk - slapping Sirius directly in the face. He clutched them for a few seconds - unable to resist taking a deep breath through his nose - before peeling them away from his face. The other man was still watching him, his fingers ghosting teasingly over the elastic waist of his g-string, drawing Sirius' attention away from his even features and warm blue eyes to the considerable bulge in the front of the insubstantial underwear.

Suddenly, the stripper spun around - Sirius groaning out load at the sight of the firm pale globes of flesh left uncovered by the g-string - and headed for Calista, who shook her head vigorously while covering her giggles with her hands. The man ignored her weak protest and rolled his hips,  
presenting that intriguing bulge like a gift for her to unwrap. Calista's cheeks turned red and she patted the man's hip like he was a puppy seeking attention. He bent down, and Sirius saw his lips move before he planted a kiss on Calista's cheek. Then he straightened, giving the women a cheeky grin before turning on his heel.

Looking right at Sirius once again, the man smirked as he tipped his hips back then, just as the music was trailing off, Calista smacked him lightly on the arse before laughing and burying her flaming face in her hands.

The stripper turned to face the women, giving a half-bow and a casual salute to the squealing, clapping horde before collecting his clothes. Sirius tightened his grip on the leather pants he still held as the man approached with an almost shy smile.

'Hi,' he said, voice deep and low and sending shivers along Sirius' spine.

'Hello,' Sirius said, clearing his throat when he heard how strangled he sounded.

'Did you enjoy the show?'

Sirius opened his mouth to declare that no, he hadn't enjoyed the tasteless display, but instead, his head was nodding and 'Very much' hissed breathlessly from his lips.

The other man smiled happily, reaching out for his trousers, and Sirius' knees shook as their hands brushed over each other. He was swamped with a wave of lust that made his head spin, and his hard-as-a-rock cock throbbed insistently against his zipper. The stripper looked as rattled as Sirius felt, and practically tore the trousers from Sirius' hands. 'I've got to go change,' he said hoarsely, looking at Sirius like he was a complicated puzzle he couldn't wait to work out. 'I... I'll be back though. Once I'm not so... exposed.'

He shifted the bundle of clothes he held so they casually covered his crotch, but not before Sirius saw the unmistakable jut in the front of the fabric. Sirius just nodded, unable to get his tongue to work, and the man backed away, deftly avoiding Tonks' wandering hands as he headed for the kitchen door.

Sirius let his shoulders slump as he finally let out the breath he'd been holding. 'Godric,' he whispered, swiping a hand over his sweaty brow. 'I need to get out more.'

'Sirius,' Lily called as she approached, a smug grin on her face. 'What did you think of him? I mean, it? The dancing, I mean...'

'I know _exactly_what you mean, Lily Evans,' Sirius scowled, glaring at his Judas of a business partner. 'And this is why I don't let you get involved in the planning side of things. Stick to the financials, and we'll both be better off. Strippers? At a Black and Evans party?'

Lily was unperturbed by his ranting, just quietly smiling to herself as she looked around the room. 'Don't be such a snob. You loved it,' she declared, ignoring his spluttering. 'His name is Remus, by the way, and he's just your type, although...' she stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, 'it looks as though Tonks has decided he's her type too.'

Sirius peered through the milling crowd to see a pink head disappear through the kitchen doors. 'What's she doing? She isn't allowed in the bloody kitchen,' he said in alarm. 'She leaves a trail of chaos and disaster in her wake wherever she goes. Lils, be a love and go after her.'

'Not a chance,' Lily said breezily, snatching a drink off the tray of a passing waiter. 'I'm taking your sage advice and sticking with the finances.' She checked her watch. 'Besides, it's time to open the gifts. I'm off to gather the troops.' She smiled sweetly at Sirius, who felt the all-too-familiar urge to strangle his best mate's fiancée 'You'd best go and make sure Tonks hasn't managed to smash the cake on her way through. I hear it cost over three hundred Galleons.'

'You know damn well what it cost,' he complained as she sauntered towards Calista. 'You yelled at me for an hour about how extravagant it was.' She was gone, though, and Sirius was torn. He could stay here, in relative safety, and take a few minutes to centre himself before the sexy stripper came back, or he could rescue both the cake and the stripper from the whirlwind that was Nymphadora Tonks.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake,' he snapped, stomping towards the kitchen door and swearing when Lily's tinkling laughter followed him. 'I swear I'm going to AK that woman one of these days, and nothing James can say will stop me.'

He burst into the kitchen, startling the wait staff and caterers. 'Did the woman with the pink hair...?' he began, only to be interrupted by the rapid French of the chef who left Sirius in no doubt as to his unhappiness at having had to piece back together the fruit and cheese platters Tonks had dismantled. 'Oh, I see you're familiar with her work.'

The chef let loose another tirade as he jabbed a finger with vicious force at the door that led to the bathroom down the hall. Sirius backed towards it, deciding that retreat was the smartest option. 'Je suis désolé,' he apologised as he fumbled for the handle. 'Je suis tellement désolé.'

He stepped out into the hall and slammed right into a warm body. He heard Tonks cry out, 'Oh, bollocks!' as something cool and wet splashed against his cheek.

Sirius wiped his face, smelling the familiar perfume of fermented grapes, then looked over his shoulder only to find his suspicions had become reality. He really was pressed up against the stripper's - _Remus'_- body, the other man's hand strong and firm on Sirius' hip to steady him.

'Tonks!' Sirius gasped out as he realised the sticky dampness between his shirt and Remus' was, in fact, the contents of Tonks' wine glass. He glared at his cousin then slowly, reluctantly, peeled himself off the other man. 'Merlin, I'm sorry!'

He tugged his wand from his pocket and pointed at the spreading stain, biting his lip in distraction when he saw the shadow of Remus' areola through his white shirt, his nipple already hard and pushing against the damp fabric. Remus' hands came up to bracelet Sirius' wrists before he could regain his senses and cast a spell, and Sirius' skin suddenly felt too tight.

'It's alright,' Remus said with a smile. 'Really. But I think the Muggle paper towel method works better than spells for Muggle wine stains. Could you assist...?' He tipped his head towards the bathrooms, and Sirius nodded.

'Of course,' Sirius said quickly, tossing a final glare at a disgruntled Tonks before leading Remus down the hall to the men's room.

Once inside, he took a deep breath and let the lower temperature cool his ardour before he addressed Remus. 'You should take that shirt...' He looked over his shoulder at Remus, who had already unfastened the last button of his shirt and was sliding it off his shoulders. '... off.'

Remus huffed out a laugh, his eyes twinkling. 'Pass me some of that paper towel, will you?' he said, waving a hand at the dispenser on the wall.

'I can get it properly dry cleaned for you,' Sirius offered, almost tripping over his own feet as moved towards the paper towel dispenser, his gaze lingering on Remus' chest.

'It'll come out alright,' Remus said with a smile. 'This is not my first time doing this. I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin.'

'Sirius Black,' Sirius muttered, rolling out a mass of paper and tearing it off before handing it to Remus. 'Tonks is my cousin. I suspect she got the lion's share of the clumsy genes. I'm not clumsy. My brother, Regulus, isn't clumsy. I can't think of anyone else in our family that causes as much chaos as that woman.' He realised he was babbling and forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath then saying, 'I'm so sorry.'

'It really is alright.' Remus placed a wad of towel over the stain then gave Sirius a very obvious once over. 'You do look like you have a... natural grace,' he murmured, giving Sirius an endearingly crooked smile that made Sirius' stomach flip before focusing on his shirt once again.

Sirius swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and shifted uncomfortably as his trousers grew tighter. He leaned a hip against the washbasin, watching Remus' long, efficient-looking fingers pat the white shirt dry. He was trying hard not to think about exactly how those elegant digits would look stuffed in his mouth, in his arse, when he became aware that Remus was asking him a question.

'Sorry?' Sirius said, blinking back to the present. He wrenched his eyes off Remus' fingers, only to have his gaze fall upon the other man's enticing chest again.

'I asked how you know the bride,' Remus repeated. 'It's not often I see a bloke at a Hen's Night.'

Sirius managed to tear his attention away from the pink nipples, puckered from the cool air, and focused on Remus' face. A small, knowing smile played around Remus' lips and, as he leaned against the washbasin, he pressed his palms down flat on the surface on either side of his hips, exposing his chest more thoroughly.

Sirius swore inwardly and hurried to answer. 'I - er - I'm the planner. I planned the wedding,' he said, stumbling over his words as his eyes wandered down, down, down to see that the impressive bulge in the tight denim Remus now sported was becoming even more impressive by the second. 'It's my brother's wedding. I'm the best man.'

Remus' burgeoning smile blossomed into something spectacular. 'The best man,' he said softly, his hand sliding along the counter until it touched Sirius' hip. 'Really?' His thumb rubbed over the spot where thigh met hip, and Sirius groaned once before launching himself at the other man.

Their lips crashed together, hot and demanding, and Remus staggered back to slam into the wall as his arms came up to crush Sirius to him. Sirius plunged his tongue into the welcoming wet warmth of Remus' mouth, searching out sensitive spots, stroking over Remus' equally as enthusiastic tongue. They devoured each other - a wet, messy, filthy kiss that left them panting desperately into each others' mouth - as their fingers sought buckles and buttons and zips. Sirius' heart was thumping so fast, so loudly, that he could hear it reverberating around the room - _bang, bang, bang_...

'Sirius!' Tonks' pounding fist made the door rattle in its frame. 'What's taking so long?'

Panting, Sirius pulled out of the kiss, never wanting to hex Tonks into oblivion more than he did right now. Remus groaned and pressed their foreheads together, both of them breathing hard as the temptation to just fall back into each other became almost irresistible.

'Sirius! I'm coming in if you don't answer me!'

The moment was lost and Sirius reluctantly shifted away from Remus. 'Almost done,' he called out, feeling Remus' fingers tighten on his shoulders before sliding slowly away. 'Damn it,' he whispered, and Remus smiled as he gently pushed Sirius away.

'It probably wouldn't have been a good idea, anyway,' Remus said with a one-shouldered shrug.

The gap between their bodies was the cold bucket of water Sirius had needed to come to his senses, and he nodded fervently in agreement. 'Yes,' he said, tucking his shirt back into his trousers. 'You're right. Bad idea. Really bad. Gods, what was I thinking? The best man fucking the _stripper_!'

Remus looked a little offended. 'Well, suppose it's lucky nothing happened then,' he snapped, zipping up his fly. 'Since the idea of fucking me is so distasteful to you. Wouldn't want you becoming a cliché.' He snatched up his shirt, giving it a brisk shake and sending the wads of paper towel tumbling to the floor.

Sirius frowned at the sharp tone. 'I didn't mean...' he began then changed tack. 'You said it would be a bad idea, and you're right. It'll be bad enough for business when it gets around that there was a stripper at one of my parties, but if people find out we _shagged_...'

Remus yanked his shirt on and swiftly fastened the buttons. 'What I _meant_that it was a bad idea for us to fuck in a public bathroom when we barely know each other,' he growled, pushing his shirt carelessly into his trousers. 'But you're carrying on as if fucking me in general is an insult to your dick.'

Sirius' eyes rounded. 'No, that's not...'

'Well, you don't have to worry about your dick or your reputation or your business,' Remus said, scathingly as he headed for the door. 'Because I wouldn't touch any of them with someone else's cock. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, Sirius Black.'

Sirius' mouth opened and closed ineffectually as, stunned by the abrupt change in mood, he watched Remus stalk out of the bathroom, brushing past a flirtatiously smiling Tonks whose face fell in confusion as she watched Remus hurry away. He slumped back against the washbasin, not quite sure how they'd gone from preparing to whip out the lube charms to Remus storming off in high dudgeon.

The door slammed open, and Tonks glared in at him from the hall. 'What did you do?' she fumed. 'He's _leaving_!'

Sirius gave himself a shake. It didn't matter what had happened. Remus Lupin was a stripper. He lived in a completely different world from Sirius. It wasn't like this... encounter would have been anything more than a quick, drunken romp that he would have regretted in the morning, and he had enough regrets to be getting on with as it was. It was time to focus on the task at hand - getting Calista sent off in style.

Tonks was still drilling holes into him with her eyes so Sirius pushed himself off the washbasin and headed for the main room, telling Tonks as he passed, 'You weren't his type, anyway.'

0o0

'He said...'

'He pretty much told me he was happy nothing happened, because if people found out he fucked a stripper, he would be humiliated,' Remus said hotly, pacing up and down in front of his agent's desk.

Peter Pettigrew frowned deeply, his eyes following Remus. 'He _pretty much_told you? Are you sure that he meant it that way?'

'Yes!' Remus all but shouted. 'Maybe he didn't say it in so many words, but the meaning was pretty bloody clear, Pete!'

Peter sank back into the padded leather of his chair, steepling his fingers under his chin. 'Did you say anything to Callie? He's to be her brother-in-law, and she'd be furious if she knew how badly he treated you.'

Remus stopped pacing and stared at Peter. 'You think Regulus told his brother that Callie used to work as an exotic dancer?' he said with a bitter, ironic laugh. 'Regulus might worship the ground Callie walks on, but to admit to his snobby brother that his bride-to-be used to take her clothes off for money in one of London's seediest Wizarding clubs? I don't think so.'

'Hey!' objected Peter with an expression of mock offence. 'I own that seedy Wizarding club!'

'Anyway, I don't need Callie to fight my battles for me,' Remus grunted, throwing himself into a chair across from Peter. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. 'Okay, your turn. This is where you berate me for allowing things to go too far with a member of a party. Go on. You couldn't make me feel any stupider.'

Peter shrugged. 'You're right,' he said mildly. 'I couldn't make you feel like more of a knob than you already do. Just... don't do it again, yeah?'

Remus nodded, face still obscured, and Peter's frown deepened. 'Look, you're my best mate, Remus, and you know I'd do anything for you, but why don't you just... quit? You know I want to expand - you could take the Manager's position in the new East London club. Get out of stripping altogether.'

'I like stripping,' Remus mumbled into his hands. 'I like the money, I like the hours - I can juggle home and study far more easily than I could if I had a job that required me to do regular hours, and I like the work. It's fun and it makes people happy.' He looked up and gave Peter a wry smile. 'I have job fulfilment, Pete.'

Peter snorted out a laugh. 'So why are you in here bitching about Black?'

Remus' face darkened. 'Because once in a while, some stuck up git manages to get under my skin and make me feel like I'm lucky if he asks me to lick his boots,' he muttered. 'You'd think I would have learned my lesson about that kind of bloke after last time.'

Peter scowled. 'He didn't do anything you didn't want...'

'No,' Remus hurried to assure him. 'No, nothing like... that. He's just cut from the same cloth, you know. Rich, used to getting his own way, no matter what the cost.' He closed his eyes, a wave of remembrance sending a sharp pain through him, and he unconsciously rubbed at his chest. 'Gods, Pete! Why am I attracted to arrogant bastards who treat me like shit?'

'Look, I can have a word with Black - business owner to business owner,' Peter offered, concern creasing his brow. 'See if we can't sort out an apology.'

'No, it's fine,' Remus declared, folding his arms across his chest. 'It's not like I ever have to see him again. We don't run in the same circles, after all.'

Peter made a face. 'Uh, except that you are my plus one to Callie's wedding, and isn't Sirius Black...'

'...the best-fucking-man,' Remus groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'Oh, bollocks.'

0o0

'So, it wasn't her then?' Regulus asked, feigning nonchalance as he fiddled with the corner of a wedding invitation sample.

Sirius sighed and tutted a reprimand. 'You really need to learn to trust her more.'

'I do trust her! She's just so beautiful and she could have anyone...'

'She chose you, Reg. Honestly, have you seen the way she looks at you? Makes my teeth ache with how sweet on you she is.'

Regulus looked up from the dog-eared corner. 'Really?'

His face was pathetically hopeful and, not for the first time, Sirius cursed their parents for making Regulus doubt his, and his fiancée's, worth. Calista was a beautiful woman: intelligent, sweet, madly in love with Regulus, but their parents' daily vitriol against people just like the Stevens family was hard to shake. Regulus had thirteen years worth of poisonous doctrine to dismiss before he could fully trust that Calista wasn't the person their parents told him she had to be: cheap, gold-digging, promiscuous... All because she was a half-blood.

Sirius wasn't sure how they could hope for a successful marriage when Regulus always had some nagging doubt, but for now, he forewent the lecture and simply sighed in frustration as he slapped Regulus' hand away from the invitation. 'Really, Reg.'

Regulus glared at him and shook his injured hand. 'So, if she didn't fool around with the stripper, who did? Because Tonks was gloating like mad that she knew something I didn't...'

Sirius sighed. 'It was me.'

Regulus eyes widened almost comically, but there was nothing funny about the twist of guilt in Sirius' stomach. He'd left soon after Remus had - no longer in the mood for a celebration - and had been resisting the urge to ask Lily for the other man's Floo coordinates so he could apologise.

'_You_did?' Regulus gasped, his lips twitching. 'Mr Elegance-and-Propriety-At-All-Times not only hosted a party where a stripper was in attendance, but got off with said stripper in the - oh, let me take a guess - the loo?'

Sirius tried to keep his face blank, but something gave him away because Regulus crowed in triumph. 'Oh, Sirius,' he said, grinning madly at his brother's indiscretion. 'How common! How cliché! I'm disappointed in your lack of originality...'

'Yes, alright!' Sirius snapped, standing abruptly. He ran a hand roughly through his hair as he reached for his jacket. 'Now that you've had your fun, I've got an appointment to get to.'

Regulus, recognising the uncompromising dismissal in Sirius' voice, stood, still chuckling softly to himself as he headed for the door of Sirius' office. 'You know, your blood pressure would be better if you let yourself loosen up occasionally. Be more like Tonks...'

'The world would implode with more than one Nymphadora Tonks in residence,' Sirius retorted, shrugging his jacket on and checking for fluff and stray threads. 'It's not my style to be so... '

'Relaxed?' Regulus suggested. He hesitated by the door, looking back at Sirius. 'You know, you're not my guardian any more,' he said quietly. 'I'm a big boy now, Sirius, and you don't need to be a parent any more. I don't need it. I want you to be my brother, my friend.'

Sirius looked up, mouth open and cheeks flushing. 'I... I'm not...'

'You are,' Regulus said seriously. 'I know you had to grow up fast when you left home and, when our parents died, you had to be both mother and father for me. You put your life on hold to do it.' He smiled. 'And you didn't do too bad of a job, I have to say.'

Sirius chuckled softly as Regulus continued. 'I've never told you how much I appreciated all you sacrificed for me, but you're done now, Sirius. I'm grown up and I'm getting married and it's time for you to have some fun, to have a life, as well.'

Sirius bit at the inside of his lip. 'I have a life...'

'Something outside this business,' Regulus interrupted, sweeping his arm expansively. 'Something more than lonely wanks in the shower every morning.'

He gave his blushing brother an encouraging smile. 'You deserve to be happy, Sirius,' he murmured before he turned and left, leaving Sirius to mull over his words.

o0o

'The wedding is off!'

Sirius looked away from the mirror to take in the slumped figure and rolled his eyes heavenward, praying to whatever deity was listening for the strength to deal with a dramatic James Potter. 'You know,' he said, sliding his hands over the front of his tuxedo and giving his reflection a final, approving nod, 'traditionally, it's the bride who is in tears over her outfit, not the groom.'

James glared at his best man then violently thrust out his arm. 'Look at it!' he demanded, voice quivering. 'It's ruined and Lily is going to... oh.'

Sirius slipped his wand back into his sleeve holster and caught James' wrist to check that the barely noticeable split seam had been correctly repaired by his hastily cast _Reparo_. He arched an eyebrow at James then asked, 'That better?' with a distinctly patronising note in his voice.

Once again, he cursed James and Regulus for not having the good manners to co-ordinate their wedding dates to give him a little more time in between best man gigs. There was only so much neurosis Sirius could handle at once.

James pulled his arm back, cradling it to his chest as he inspected the seam himself. 'It's alright for you,' he muttered, peering at the invisible repair. 'You'll never have to worry about this sort of thing.'

Sirius raised his chin combatively. 'Because I'm queer?' he snapped, and James looked up with a scowl.

'No, you bloody arse,' he bit back. 'Because you're already married to your job. Even when a good looking bloke is thrown at you, you bollocks it up because you can't get your mind off work.' He tutted and went back to pouting at his jacket. 'Not everything is about where you stick your cock, you know.'

Sirius growled. 'Godric, she told you about that?' James smirked, and Sirius swore. 'That bloody woman!'

The curtain to the fitting room rattled opened, and Lily Evans appeared in the doorway. 'Oh, you two look wonderful!' she cried, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

'You're not supposed to see me in my tux, are you?' James squeaked, pulling the curtain around himself.

Lily rolled her eyes and yanked the curtain out of his hands. 'That's the bride, you big idiot,' she said affectionately before glancing at Sirius. She did a double take when she saw the dark expression on his face. 'What's wrong with you? Pants too tight? Not tight enough?'

'Been telling tales out of school, Evans?' Sirius sniped, glowering at her.

'Pardon?'

'Does the name Remus Lupin ring any bells?'

Lily, undaunted, narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Remus is a perfectly nice man to whom you were attracted, yet you left Callie's party alone to go home to a lonely bed and a date with your right hand.'

'He wasn't my type.'

'Because he's a stripper?'

'No!' Sirius said defensively. 'Well, maybe. We don't have anything in common, Lily. How could we?'

'It doesn't worry Regulus,' James muttered, still fiddling with his sleeve. He looked up, realising a loaded silence had fallen, and glanced from Lily to Sirius. 'What?'

'What do you mean by "it doesn't worry Regulus"?' Sirius asked, voice dangerously calm.

James gulped, his foot well and truly in it, and turned to Lily. 'Shit.'

'Yes,' she growled, putting her hands on her hips and facing Sirius. 'He was afraid of how you'd react if he told you what Callie was doing for a job when they met.'

'She was a _stripper_?' Sirius asked in disbelief then caught sight of Lily's warning glare. 'Well, that's... none of my business. But why...? Why wouldn't he tell me?'

Lily made a face. 'You can be a little...'

'Snobbish,' James suggested helpfully.

'I was going to say uptight.'

'Pretentious.'

'Puritanical.'

'Hey!' Sirius snapped, cheeks flushed with anger. 'Is that what you think of me?'

Lily sighed. 'Sirius, we know that there is a different side to you. We saw it before your parents died, before you had to grow up and be there for Regulus. We know it wasn't easy for you - you were barely eighteen yourself when you took him in and you did a brilliant job with him - but Regulus... Well, he was young when he came to live with you and all he saw of you before that were the fights with your parents, and you shutting them, and him, out. He never really saw the lighter side of you himself.'

'So he thinks I'm all those things you called me,' Sirius asked, horrified. 'He thinks I'm such a snob that I would reject Callie because she - er - stripped?'

'You must admit that your reaction to this Remus bloke kind of proves him right,' James said, with a shrug. 'He was going to tell you once they'd gotten married, Pads. He just didn't want anything to spoil their day.'

'He's insecure, he's fighting against everything he was taught from the time he could hold his own head up, and he doesn't want to disappoint the only parent he ever really had,' Lily said softly. She put her hand on Sirius' arm. 'He loves her, Sirius. But he loves you too, and he didn't want to have to choose.'

Sirius blinked, dismay contorting his face. James wasn't wrong, he realised shamefully. He wouldn't have reacted very supportively but... 'Did he really think I'd make him choose?'

'I don't think he was willing to take the chance, sweetheart.'

Sirius exhaled sharply and shrugged out of his jacket. When had he become so judgemental? When had he become as bad as his parents? 'Bloody hell,' he muttered, tugging at his bow tie, yanking it loose with no thought to the expensive fabric. 'Have I really been that bad?'

'Your priggishness scares the shit out of your brother, and you sent the only man you've been interested in shagging for months running for the hills,' James said bluntly. 'Yeah. You've been that bad.'

'Gods,' Sirius mumbled, ignoring Lily's yelp of surprise as he unzipped his fly and shoved his trousers down to pool around his ankles. 'I didn't realise... When did I become such an arse?'

'You've always been an arse,' James teased as Lily hastily whirled around, her hand over her eyes. 'But when you start sabotaging your own sex life just when it looks like you might get one back... Mate, things need to be said.'

'You're right,' Sirius said, shoving his tuxedo at James. 'Things _do_need to be said. First to Regulus - the idiot - then I'll track down Remus Lupin.'

'You don't have to track down Remus,' Lily began, but Sirius interrupted.

'Yes, I do. I was a complete prick to him...'

'No, I mean you'll be seeing him soon enough,' She smiled smugly when Sirius looked at her blankly. 'Callie says he's coming to the wedding on Saturday as a plus one for a friend of theirs. You can talk to him there.'

'You know what they say about weddings, mate,' James chipped in cheerfully. 'The romance of the occasion and all that. A shag might not be out of the question yet.'

Then he winced as Lily smacked him upside the head.

0o0

Remus fidgeted in his seat, his knee bumping against the heavily made up elderly woman beside him. He murmured an apology when she shot him a withering glare then turned to Peter. 'How much longer until they start?' he hissed.

Peter checked his watch then peered through the crowd. 'Regulus should be coming out soon. It's just about time.'

'Thank Merlin,' Remus complained, slumping back into his seat and fanning himself with his Order of Service. 'It's hot in here. Why didn't anyone cast Cooling charms?'

Peter smirked. 'Because it's a Muggle church to keep Callie's Muggle relatives happy, and because it's not hot,' he said knowingly. 'You're nervous about seeing Sirius Black again.'

'Rubbish,' Remus retorted, slapping Peter across the face with his makeshift fan then adopting a blatantly fake expression of surprise. 'Oops.'

'Prat,' Peter grumbled, pushing the parchment away. 'Oh, there they are.'

Remus' heart picked up its pace. He casually leaned to the right so he could see the two dark-haired men standing at the altar. The groom, Regulus, was pale-faced and looked scared out of his mind; the other man had his back to the congregation, his hand resting on the groom's shoulder in an obviously comforting gesture. Remus' eyes trailed over the tailored suit, reluctantly noting the way it hugged every inch of Sirius' body with elegant sensuality.

_Damn. The bastard really is as good looking as I remembered._

Then Sirius turned around, and Remus' mouth went dry. He caught Peter grinning at him and folded his arms in consternation. This was the lightning bolt attraction that he'd read about in the trashy mags the girls at work left lying about in the dressing rooms. That instant pull, that immediate chemistry with another person... Remus frowned. Why did that other person have to be Sirius Black who had a stick wedged so far up his arse Remus didn't have a hope of getting in there?

As Remus observed him, Sirius' eyes travelled around the building like he was searching for something or someone. The string quartet - who had been playing quietly in the background - suddenly struck up a louder, familiar tune, and the guests rose to their feet just as Sirius' eyes found Remus'.

Their gazes remained connected for a long moment then the spell was broken as Peter nudged Remus and Regulus whispered desperately in Sirius' ear. They turned away as one: Remus to watch a blushing, beautiful Calista walk down the aisle, Sirius to bolster his brother who seemed to lose all strength in his legs at the sight of his bride.

Remus smiled at the sight of an obviously nervous but glowing Calista as she glided past him on her father's arm. She had eyes only for Regulus, it seemed, and Remus felt a hitching in his chest at the expression of utter devotion on Regulus Black's face as he watched his bride approach. He couldn't stop his eyes from flicking to the elder Black, and he was startled when he caught the other man looking back at him. Sirius blinked, pink rising from beneath his collar to colour his cheeks, and hastily averted his gaze.

Peter snorted softly, and Remus nudged him a little too hard in the ribs. 'Shut up,' he hissed.

Peter just shook his head as they were all asked to sit, and Remus kept his eyes firmly on the back of Calista's head for the rest of the service.

0o0

Sirius' cheeks hurt. Two hours of smiling for the camera with Calista's relatives had put him in a mood completely at odds with what one should be feeling at a wedding, and he desperately needed a drink to smooth the ragged edges of his temper. Regulus was shooting him increasingly anxious glances as they approached the reception room, and Sirius' reassuring smiles were getting weaker by the second.

And it was all Remus Lupin's fault.

It was bad enough he'd had to stand all the way through the wedding ceremony with his cock at half-mast after catching Remus' eye in the church, but when Remus and his date had congratulated Calista and Regulus, his little bastard of a brother had drawn Sirius forward and made introductions. For propriety's sake, Sirius had been forced to take Remus' hand and he had felt the amused self-satisfaction rolling off Regulus as he watched Sirius shake hands with Remus as if they'd never clawed at each others' flies in a grubby bathroom.

He'd never wanted to throttle his little brother more.

He needed a drink - a very strong drink - because from the moment he'd touched Remus' warm hand and remembered those fingers scrambling at his clothes, he'd been painfully hard. He needed a drink and he needed... Fuck, he needed to get laid. Badly. Because one man, no matter how insanely hot he might be in a tearaway Auror's uniform, should not be having this effect on him.

He settled Calista's bridesmaids in their seats then sat beside Regulus as the MC - James Potter - welcomed the guests and congratulated the happy couple. He refused to look around for Remus, refused to allow this unprecedented attraction to the other man get the better of him, and he was doing well right up until the speeches began. He stood to give his speech as the 'father' of the groom and felt a burning gaze searing his skin. His eyes automatically searched out the source and his throat closed up when he saw Remus staring unblinkingly at him.

He stumbled through his speech on auto-pilot, trying not to fidget too much as his subdued erection returned with vengeance. He barely heard a word of the rest of the speeches, his eyes returning to Remus again and again until he thought he might just disgrace himself right then and there at the head table.

Regulus' advice came back to him as he struggled to concentrate on what James was saying. _it is time for you to have some fun, to have a life..._Regulus was right. He was off starting his own life with Calista now. Sirius didn't need to temper himself any more. He didn't need to say no to wild nights out with the boys, or drink moderately when all he wanted to do was get blind because he had to set a good example for his charge, or put his love life on hold because a boyfriend wouldn't understand that a grieving and temperamental Regulus needed him more.

He was free to do whatever he liked. And _who_ever he liked.

As soon as the band struck up a waltz and Regulus and Calista were happily swaying together, heedless to the formal steps of the dance, Sirius threw his napkin onto his plate and headed right for the source of his distraction.

Remus' eyes widened as Sirius stalked towards him then he swallowed audibly when Sirius bent and hissed, 'Come with me,' in his ear. He obeyed, though, murmuring his excuses to his date before following Sirius out of the room and down the hall to the gents.

Sirius gave the door a vicious shove, ignoring the loud bang when it hit the wall behind it as he checked each stall for occupancy. Remus caught it as it rebounded and closed it quietly, giving Sirius a wary look.

'What are you doing?' he asked, a puzzled frown creasing his brow.

Sirius confirmed the last cubicle was empty then swung around to glare at Remus. 'What are _you_ doing?' he echoed, his voice sounding harsh in the bathroom acoustics. 'You keep _looking_at me, distracting me.'

'_I_ keep looking at _you_?' Remus said incredulously, taking a few steps into the room. 'I think you're mistaken. You've been eye fucking me all damn night.'

'You can't keep your eyes off me,' Sirius sneered, balling his fists at his side as he stepped closer.

'Merlin, you think a lot of yourself, don't you, mate?' Remus retorted scornfully, jaw tight and chest rising and falling rapidly.

Sirius raised his chin defiantly and glared at Remus, who narrowed his eyes in response. They stood toe to toe for an interminable second then their mouths collided violently, teeth clashing as they kissed hungrily.

Sirius caged Remus' face in his hands, holding the other man tight so he couldn't pull away, but he needed have worried because Remus was too busy tugging Sirius' shirt out of his trousers and plunging his tongue inside Sirius' mouth to think about leaving. Sirius tilted his head and swept his tongue over Remus', brushing against the roof of his mouth and swallowing the groan it garnered. He gasped as Remus' hand snuck around to his arse, gripping the flesh there and pulling their lower bodies tightly together. His mind went black around the edges as their erections met and pressed against each other. He'd never burned so hot so quickly before, and when Remus moved them towards a vacant stall, he went eagerly.

Remus shoved Sirius up against the door as soon as it closed, knocking the breath from his lungs, then dropped to his knees where, with short, impatient tugs, he unfastened Sirius' fly. Sirius watched as Remus dragged his underwear down far enough to let his eager cock bounce free then groaned as the other man lashed the flat of his tongue across the tip. His hips jerked forward, and Remus moaned in supplication, sliding a hand up inside Sirius' shirt to finger a taut nipple as he took Sirius' cock into the heat of his mouth.

'Fu-ck,' Sirius whispered brokenly, fingers sinking into Remus' silky hair. They clenched and twisted when Remus sucked hard, sliding his lips up the length of Sirius' shaft to tongue at the slit.

Then suddenly, the wet warmth was gone, replaced by a dry, firm grip, and Remus was kissing him again, kissing him so deeply and with such desire that Sirius' knees threatened to give way. Every sensation was amplified - the rough edge of their ragged breaths, the cold slickness of the door behind him, the rasp of Remus' jaw against his own, the heat of his mouth...

Before he quite realised it had happened, Sirius was on the cusp of orgasm, overwhelmed by the contrasting sensations, by the pure naked _want_that had infused his every cell and turned him into a trembling mess of nerve-endings. He was lost in the maelstrom of need and lust; the firm hand stroking him and the hot, pulsing cock rubbing against his own his only anchor. Remus' bitten back cries of pleasure finally sent Sirius spinning off into the abyss, come fountaining from him in powerful throbs that he felt right down to his toes, that he felt in his bones.

Sticky warmth spreading across his stomach brought him back to reality with a jolt and he blinked at Remus, who was leaning on one arm against the partition trying to catch his breath. He stared at this bewildering man's profile - the straight nose, lightly tanned skin, long, dark eyelashes. He wasn't anything extraordinary to look at. Oh, he was attractive, alright, and apart from his apparent quick temper (which Sirius did admit he'd deserved to be on the sharp end of) and defensiveness, he seemed like a decent bloke. But Sirius didn't understand his reaction to him, how this man had made him oblivious to the repercussions and consequences of his actions. He'd been with better looking men, smarter men, more experienced men who could do things with their tongues that should have been outlawed; there were far more suitable bed mates and companions than Remus Lupin. But it was Remus who'd invaded his dreams every night since their first meeting, and Remus Lupin who, with one look, could make Sirius' stomach twist into knots.

Remus glanced at Sirius from out of the corner of his eye, and Sirius gave him a tight smile. 'Alright?' was all Remus said, and Sirius nodded. Remus pushed away from him, breaking contact, and Sirius' body screamed for him to come back, to touch him, to hold him, to fill him. Sirius tried to focus on cleaning himself up, on Scourifying Remus' come from his stomach and resisting the urge to run his fingers through it and suck them dry.

'I don't normally do this,' Remus said suddenly, his fingers hesitating on his zipper as he looked at Sirius. 'I know you don't have a high opinion of people in my profession, but this isn't something I usually indulge in.'

Sirius' eyes were stuck on Remus' fingers, on that gaping fly and the soft bulge in the black briefs almost hidden by the trousers. He licked his dry lips and swallowed hard. 'Neither do I. I haven't done this for a long time.' They stared at each other in silence for a moment then Sirius found himself breaking the quiet. 'I'd like to do it again, though. Tonight. I have a suite here at the hotel.'

He held his breath as Remus studied him, considering his proposal. After almost an entire minute of silence, Remus said firmly, 'This isn't going to go anywhere. I don't want or need anything from you.'

'One night,' Sirius reiterated. 'One night to get it out of our systems then we can get on with our lives.'

He could see desire swirling in the dark blue depths of Remus' eyes and felt a thrill of triumph, with not an insignificant portion of lust mixed in. Sirius dug in his pocket for his suite's Floo co-ordinates then handed the strip of parchment to Remus.

'Use it when you're ready,' he said, running his hands over the front of his jacket nervously. Remus' uncertain frown made Sirius wonder if he'd been too presumptuous but, just when he was wondering how he could back out without losing his remaining dignity, Remus lurched forward and kissed him.

His lips were hard, unrelenting, against Sirius' who opened his mouth to accept Remus' thrusting tongue without hesitation. He let Remus kiss any and all doubt out of him and was embarrassingly weak-kneed when they broke apart.

'I'll be there,' Remus rasped, his face flushed and pupils so large his eyes looked black. He let himself out of the stall and left the bathroom without a single glance back. Sirius' knees gave out then, and he slumped down onto the toilet.

He rubbed a hand across his face then impatiently adjusted his already half-hard cock in his pants. 'This had better work,' he muttered, not wanting to consider the possibility that one night with the addictive Remus was not going to be enough.

0o0

'What the hell am I doing?' Remus mumbled to himself an hour later as he watched the bride and groom Floo away. The hotel's Muggle-Repelling spells around the fireplace worked perfectly; Calista's Muggle relatives didn't raise an eyebrow. 'I don't even like this bloke.'

'Oi, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness,' Peter said, giving Remus a poke with his elbow.

'It's eccentric, not mad,' Remus said absently, and Peter smirked.

'Only if you have Black's money,' he retorted then cocked his head. 'You know, you're a lousy date.'

Remus, startled out of his self-recrimination, looked at Peter in confusion. 'What?'

'Well, you're distracted from the moment we step into the chapel,' Peter complained, affecting a pout. 'Then you disappear for _ages_and come back smelling like you've been in a fucking orgy...'

'Peter!' Remus hissed, glancing around to see if anyone heard them.

'And then,' Peter continued carelessly. 'You mutter darkly to yourself all through the cake and gift opening, and you didn't even ask me to dance!' He threw an arm across his eyes, shoulders heaving with mock sobs.

Remus rolled his eyes and smacked Peter's arm away from his face. 'Don't be a bloody git,' he said, tugging Peter away from the crowd, who were beginning to move towards the exits. 'Listen, he wants me to come up to his suite for the night. What do I do?'

Peter arched an eyebrow. 'What do you want to do?'

'Strangle him,' Remus said promptly then he reconsidered. 'Fuck him through the bloody mattress first then strangle him.'

Peter chortled. 'You could do both at the same time,' he suggested with a leer. 'I hear some people are into that.'

'You're a completely useless friend, you know that, right?'

Peter sighed then patted Remus' shoulder. 'Look, you've been obsessing over Black for a week now and a quick...' He eyed Remus' lips thoughtfully, '... I'm guessing hand job.. in the loo is obviously not enough to get him out from under your skin.' He shrugged. 'I say go for it. Shag him until you can shag no more then walk away with a dirty great smile on your face.'

Remus screwed up his nose. 'You think?'

'I know you've been reluctant to get involved with anyone since Malfoy...' Remus glared at him, and Peter quickly changed direction. 'Well, for a long while now, but do you really think Black wants something long term?'

'Hell, no!' Remus exclaimed vehemently. 'He made it clear it's just to work it out of our systems, and I couldn't imagine putting up with that wanker for more than one night.'

'You really don't like him, do you?' Peter asked, amused.

'Don't have to like him to fuck him,' Remus retorted then he looked at Peter with wide eyes.

'I think you've answered your own question,' Peter chuckled. 'Honestly, Remus, as long as you both know where you stand, why not let off a little steam? Go and have some no-strings fun.'

Remus nodded slowly, his mind still throwing up objections, but they were quieter now, dulled by the weight of Peter's arguments and his own desire to shag Sirius Black through the first convenient flat surface. He caught sight of Sirius heading for the Floo, the other man staring right at Remus as he disappeared in a flare of green fire, and took a deep breath, shoving the lingering doubts aside. It was sex. Pure and simple. No chance of getting his heart - or his body - broken this time.

'Fine,' he said decisively as he stood, crushing the now-memorised Floo co-ordinates in his fisted hand. 'I'll do it.' He looked at Peter, suddenly anxious. 'I should call and check on...'

'I'll do it, and I'll let Molly know not to expect you until tomorrow afternoon,' Peter interrupted, flapping his hands in a 'shooing' gesture. 'Don't worry. Just go and get your end away, man!'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Okay. I'm off then. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Do you need a refresher on Barrier Charms?' Peter called then he laughed as Remus threw a two-finger salute back at him.

0o0

Sirius paced the thickly carpeted floor, taking deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves. Anticipation made him fidgety and, for the third time since his arrival in the suite several minutes earlier, he checked his watch. He stopped abruptly in front of the Floo and glared at it, not sure if he was willing Remus to appear or wishing he'd stay away. He hadn't been quite so affected by someone before, and he had a suspicion that this - thing - could get very, very messy.

'Bugger it,' he muttered, spinning on his heel and heading for the bar. He quickly poured himself a generous three fingers of scotch, and his first large gulp was burning its way down his throat when the Floo roared into life. Sirius choked as the green flames dispelled a slightly disheveled Remus, and he doubled over, coughing violently.

Black leather clad feet appeared in his eye line and a calming hand rubbed between his shoulder blades. 'Are you alright?' Remus asked in concern, and Sirius forced himself to straighten, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the last weak coughs.

'Sorry,' he managed to say, turning away to pour a glass of water from the jug on the bar. He took a careful sip, coughed some more, then drained the glass. When he turned back, Remus was watching him warily. He smiled ruefully. 'Want a drink?'

The corners of Remus' mouth turned up, and he shook his head. 'No, thank you,' he said with a little shake of his head. 'I had a few downstairs. Any more and - er...'

Remus shrugged and trailed off, his cheeks colouring. Sirius realised what he was referring to and quickly added up his own alcohol intake for the night before surreptitiously pushing the tumbler of scotch away. He was jittery enough without adding 'whiskey dick' to his woes although, as his cock was already well on its way to being completely hard, he was sure that inability to perform was going to be the least of his problems.

He inhaled deeply. 'So...'

'This suite is amazing,' Remus interrupted, walking towards the bank of glass doors that opened onto a balcony. 'It's certainly a step up from the Leaky Cauldron.'

Sirius chuckled and came out from behind the bar. 'Yes,' he agreed, trailing a hand over the back of the plush couch as he followed Remus. 'Muggles are far superior when it comes to their paid accommodation. I recommend this hotel quite often for parties and events. They are adept at managing the needs of both Magical and Muggle party goers without anyone suspecting anything out of the ordinary.'

Remus, standing in the doorway now, glanced over his shoulder, an amused expression on his face. 'Well, I'm sold,' he said playfully.

Sirius felt his face heat up. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'I shifted into organiser mode there, didn't I?'

'A little,' Remus said. 'It's obviously a big part of your life. You must enjoy it.''

Sirius smiled. 'Yeah,' he said effusively. 'I love it.'

Remus turned to face him and leaned back against the door frame. 'How did you get into the party co-coordinating business, then?' he asked. 'Was it something you were always interested in?'

Sirius considered the question, moving slowly towards where Remus stood. 'I've always liked throwing parties,' he mused. 'I used to annoy the house elves no end by trying to adjust their menus when we threw one. But my parents...' He winced at the thought of the constant screaming arguments about their plans for him. 'Well, they had their own ideas about the kind of life I should have, and they didn't mesh well with mine.'

'You couldn't compromise?'

Sirius snorted derisively. 'Not when their plans included me working in the Ministry with my father and marrying into a pure blood family so I can produce the requisite heir and spare.'

Understanding shone in Remus' eyes. 'Ah,' he said softly. 'And that's not what you wanted.'

'I hated the idea of being saddled to a desk, kowtowing to complete wankers who probably paid their way into their positions rather than getting them on merit,' Sirius said scornfully. 'As for the other, I haven't been near a vagina since my Fifth Year at Hogwarts and _that_was an unmitigated disaster. No, it's cock all the way for me, but my parents didn't take that news very well.'

'I'm sorry,' Remus murmured, but Sirius waved the sympathy away.

'It's fine,' he said airily. 'They were complete bastards, both of them. I ran away when I was sixteen, lived with James for a while... James Potter - the MC tonight...' Remus nodded in acknowledgement, and Sirius continued. 'It was his seventeenth birthday party that made me realise that I could make a living out of planning parties.'

'You organised it?'

'Along with his girlfriend, Lily,' Sirius said with a nod. 'We planned it all and, afterwards, we were asked to organise another birthday party for one of James' cousins, then a kid's party, then an engagement party...' He smiled. 'So Lily and I made it official and went into business together.'

'Lily's the redhead?' Remus asked, touching his own hair lightly. 'From the Hen's Night?'

Sirius nodded then the reminder of the Hen's Night made him remember why Remus was here. In his suite. Looking so very edible in that suit. Deciding a little flirting was in order to move things along, Sirius reached out and snagged the end of Remus' tie between two fingers. 'You're easy to talk to,' he noted, a little disconcerted by how much he'd revealed to this man who, despite having already had Sirius' cock in his mouth, was little more than a stranger.

'So are you,' Remus replied, lazily pushing himself off the door frame. When he was so close Sirius could feel his breath hot against his skin, Remus tugged his tie from Sirius' grasp. 'Why don't you show me around your nice suite?'

Sirius smiled, the nerves that had eased with their conversation coming back in a fluttering rush. He nodded and debated taking Remus' hand to lead him back to the bedroom before dismissing the idea. This was a fuck, he told himself as he showed Remus where the bathroom was. One night with a bloke he was incredibly hot for, despite having already taken the edge off in the loos (although from the enthusiastic welcome his cock had given Remus, anyone would think he hadn't been laid in months).

Oh, wait. He hadn't.

He pushed open the door to the bedroom then stood aside. 'Bedroom,' he said, superfluously, and Remus stepped inside, Sirius' gaze dropping to admire his well-formed backside.

'Wow,' Remus murmured, turning to grin at Sirius and catching him staring at his arse. Sirius flushed when he realised he'd been seen and decided to grab the bull by the horns. So to speak.

'It's alright, I suppose,' he said casually, sliding his jacket off as he strolled towards the bed. He tossed the coat onto a nearby armchair and hooked a finger under his tie, loosening the knot. 'Are you joining me?'

He looked up at Remus just in time to see the tension in Remus' face, in the way he held his shoulders and back stiff. He swallowed the relieved laughter that threatened to bubble to the surface. He wasn't the only one feeling a bit intimidated here.

The revelation soothed some of his own butterflies. He smiled encouragingly at Remus, whose chest rose and fell on a deep intake of breath before he grinned back. Sirius slid his tie from his collar, silk dragging over linen with a quiet hiss, watching as Remus toed off his shoes and socks and placed them neatly beside the door. Sirius did the same, kicking his leather shoes towards the chair that held his coat and tie.

Remus, hands in his trouser pockets, moved across the room, watching Sirius' fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius fumbled a little over the small buttons, acutely aware of the hot gaze upon him, then his breathing hitched when one of Remus' hands covered his.

'Let me?' Remus asked, his voice husky, and Sirius, nodded, his hands falling away as Remus took over.

He licked his dry lips, watching Remus' long fingers as they slid the buttons from their holes, trying not to visibly react every time the backs of those fingers brushed against his skin. Remus was intent upon his task until he reached Sirius' belt, then he hesitated. Sirius glanced at Remus' face, catching the other man's eyes. Neither spoke. Sirius bit his lower lip then reached out to pull the knot of Remus' tie loose. Remus cleared his throat roughly and tugged the bottom of Sirius' shirt out from the waistband of his trousers, unfastening the final few buttons then gripping the sides and pushing it off Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius let Remus' tie slither to the floor but before he could start on the buttons of his shirt, Remus' fingers were trailing lightly across his shoulders. He breathed in sharply then Remus was suddenly so close, lowering his head to feather his lips along the jut of Sirius' clavicle, pressing a tentative kiss to his neck, to the hinge of his jaw. Sirius closed his eyes as the low thrum of desire that had been humming through his body since Remus had arrived sharpened into something hotter, needier. He turned his head, hand sliding around the back of Remus' neck, and the next kiss landed on his lips.

Remus tasted like champagne with the smoky undertone of hard liquor and, as Sirius' tongue explored, he was sure he could taste himself. He moaned at the reminder of their earlier encounter, at the memory of how the other man's mouth had felt on his dick, and his hips bucked involuntarily, crashing against Remus'.

Remus' hands slid around to Sirius' back, gliding down his spine to curl around his buttocks, and he pressed their hips together again, rocking gently. His low moan vibrated across Sirius' lips, and Sirius felt the little control he had left slip. He scrabbled at the buttons on the other man's shirt, his own fingers joined by Remus' and, seconds later, the offending garment was on the floor.

Sirius nuzzled his nose into the crook of Remus' neck, biting lightly at the tensile tendon there. Remus hissed and nipped at the curve of Sirius' jaw, hand sliding around Sirius' hips and coming to rest on his belt buckle. Lust flared, and Sirius mimicked the actions of Remus' sure hands, his own fingers clumsy and uncoordinated, but they got the job done.

Trousers and briefs cast aside, Sirius took in the lean length of Remus Lupin. He'd seen it before, of course - that tiny g-string had hidden almost nothing - and had fairly accurately guessed at what he hadn't, but knowing he could touch, taste, take... His cock throbbed as it jutted proudly from his body, and he flushed as Remus' gaze burned over him.

He couldn't stop himself from touching any longer, his fingers ghosting over Remus' hip before he drew the tip of his index finger from the base of Remus' thick cock to the head, the ruddy glans already glistening with pre-come.

'Oh,' Remus said on a sharp exhale, and he pressed his forehead to Sirius' temple, breath hot as it washed over Sirius' cheek. His parted lips dragged across Sirius' skin and, as Sirius flattened his palm over Remus' abdomen, Remus kissed him hungrily.

Sirius responded in kind, tongue plundering the other man's mouth, teeth scraping over his lips and swelling the delicate flesh. His arms circled Remus' waist, pulling them together tightly, and they both groaned into each other's mouths as their cocks collided.

'Bed,' Sirius panted, trailing messy kisses down Remus' throat. 'Gods, now.'

Remus mumbled an agreement against Sirius' ear, lapping at the lobe and making Sirius' eyes roll back in his head. They remained locked in each others' embrace as they moved towards the bed, manoeuvring themselves onto the mattress without losing contact for an instant. Sirius, splayed across Remus' lithe body, rolled his hips, grunting when Remus arched to meet him. He slid forward, his cock sliding deliciously between their bodies, until Remus' prick was pressing against the crevice between his buttocks.

'Sirius... Bloody hell,' Remus hissed, hands sliding down Sirius' back. He cupped Sirius' buttocks in his palms, pulling them gently apart. His cock slipped easily between the spread cheeks, and Remus moaned helplessly when Sirius clenched his buttocks around him.

'Can I...?' Remus whispered desperately, rocking up into that firm embrace. 'Sirius...'

Sirius kissed him in answer then stretched his arm across the bed, reaching for the wand he'd left on the side table earlier. Remus' cock rubbed teasingly over the tight pucker between his buttocks, and Sirius fumbled his wand, closing his eyes and forcing himself to concentrate before he cast the appropriate spells.

He threw the wand aside when he felt the cool slide of lube in his eager passage then he kissed Remus once more before sitting upright and reaching behind himself to guide Remus inside him. The crown of Remus' cock breached him slowly, opening him, stretching him wide. It burned, but the pain was outweighed by pleasure as the flames licked at his jangling nerve-endings. Sirius' balls drew up dangerously tight as he was slowly filled and he paused when he was fully seated, afraid that one single stroke of his prostate would finish him.

'Okay?' Remus asked, breathless and sweating beneath him. Sirius nodded, eyes closed as he adjusted to the sensation of being so full. Fuck, he loved this, loved the feeling of another man inside him. It had been far too long.

'I'm good,' he said when he rediscovered the ability to string words together. He opened his eyes and smirked down at Remus, who was fisting the sheets in an effort to remain still. 'Very good.'

Remus huffed out a laugh. 'Good,' he breathed, releasing the sheets and sliding his hands along Sirius' legs until they reached his arse. He rubbed his thumb around the rim of Sirius' hole, stretched around his own cock, and groaned. 'Move.'

Sirius clenched down around him and Remus let out a bark of startled laughter. 'Bastard,' he yelped, bringing his palm down sharply on Sirius' arse, the sting sending an unexpected spike of lust through Sirius.

He swore and did as he was asked, lifting himself until only the crown of Remus' cock was inside him then slamming back down. Remus' prick was hard and thick and so hot inside him, and Sirius revelled in the feeling before moving again. Remus tilted his hips this time, pushing up into Sirius as Sirius came down and the almost-pain of being filled so completely nearly sent Sirius over the edge.

'Gods,' he whispered, clamping down around Remus again, determined that, if he was going to finish with embarrassing speed again, he was going to drag Remus right along with him.

Remus' fingers dug into his sides and he flung his head back. 'If you keep doing that, I'll...'

'That's the point,' Sirius grunted, then he arched his back as Remus' cock hit exactly the right spot with exactly the right pressure. He cried out wordlessly, barely getting his hand around his cock before he was coming hard, ribbons of pearly ejaculate striping Remus' chest as Sirius' mind went utterly blank.

He felt boneless as he was tossed down onto the bed, his legs automatically curling around Remus' waist as the other man pounded into him. A guttural groan was a precursor to the flood of warmth inside him, and he hung on tight as Remus shuddered through his own orgasm.

0o0

Remus was standing, trousers on, but still undone, on the balcony off the bedroom of Sirius' suite. Lights twinkled below, the usual cacophony of Saturday night in Muggle London filtering out well before it reached Remus' ears. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, pleasantly aware of the stretch and flex of his well-used muscles.

It was late. He and Sirius had spent the last few hours in bed. After their first rather fast and furious coupling, they'd slowed down, spending a considerable length of time exploring each other thoroughly. He looked down at his bare chest then rubbed a hand across his sternum. The altered Glamour spell he was trialling had held despite his distraction, and he made a mental note to let his Healer know how well it had worked.

Remus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could smell Sirius on his skin, taste him on his tongue. He could still feel sweat and saliva and semen sticky on his skin and the ghost of Sirius' cock inside him. Remus smiled. This might only be one night but, so far, it had been damn near the best night of his life.

Footsteps behind him heralded Sirius' return, and a cool hand on his back made Remus turn. 'Hey,' Sirius murmured, holding out a bottle of water. 'Aren't you cold?'

Remus took the bottle and gave Sirius a smile of thanks. 'No,' he said, unscrewing the lid. 'It's nice out here.'

Sirius leaned against the balustrade and stared out over the city. Remus took a long pull from the bottle, his eyes greedily gobbling up the sight of Sirius in low hanging dark trousers and open white shirt. He could have walked straight off the pages of any one of the wank magazines Remus had ever owned, but there was an effortless elegance about him, even half-dressed, that none of Remus' fantasy men could have ever pulled off. It had made him feel awkward and clumsy at first, but now, he just felt like the luckiest bastard on earth because he'd been inside that glorious body. He'd mapped every inch of it with eyes, hands, mouth and had brought Sirius to several shattering orgasms.

But now he'd had a taste, he knew it was going to be more difficult than he'd imagined it would be to walk away.

_I have to, though. I can't take chances any more._

'Did you grow up in a magical family?' Sirius asked suddenly, and Remus looked at him in surprise. When he hesitated over his answer, Sirius turned to look at him quizzically. 'Remus?'

'Ah, no,' he said finally. 'My mother was a Muggle and, while Dad used magic occasionally, we mostly did things the Muggle way.' He took a sip of water, watching Sirius closely as he asked, 'What about you?'

A flicker of something dark flitted across Sirius' face. 'My parents were pure blood traditionalists,' he said grimly. 'They died when Regulus was thirteen.'

Remus frowned. 'How old were you?'

'Eighteen,' Sirius answered. He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Regulus lived with me when he wasn't at Hogwarts.'

'There was no one else to look after him? Someone older?'

Sirius scowled. 'I wouldn't trust most of my family with a Niffler,' he said emphatically. 'Regulus needed to be out of all that.'

Remus stared at Sirius' profile. He hadn't expected Sirius to be anything but a spoiled brat living off his family vault, and he was a little thrown by the revelation that it seemed he was anything but. 'Well,' he said, trying to lighten the mood. 'He seems like a good man. You did a good job raising him.'

'Yes, he is,' he said with a proud smile, and the stoked embers of desire low in Remus' belly flared back into life. He edged closer to Sirius, nuzzling his neck gently before pressing his lips to the patch of skin behind his ear. Sirius moaned softly and leaned into the touch.

Remus splayed his hand over Sirius' toned stomach, rubbing circles over the warm skin and enjoying the tensing of the muscles beneath. 'Come back to bed,' he murmured before taking Sirius' hand and leading him back inside.

0o0

'Why stripping?' Sirius asked drowsily as they lay, clad in towels, on the bed the next morning. They'd taken a long shower earlier - complete with a leisurely hand job each - and had intended to dress and have breakfast, but the lack of sleep and over-abundance of physical exertion during the night was taking its toll.

Remus stirred beside him, and Sirius turned his head to the side, watching the play of muscles under Remus' skin as he rolled over. He was adorably sleepy-eyed and ruffled, and Sirius forced back a wave of affection. One night, that had been the agreement. This - whatever it was between him and Remus - was just about over.

He frowned at the thought, but Remus must have mistaken his dissatisfaction for disapproval because he sat up abruptly and swung his legs off the bed. 'Isn't it a bit late to be worried about where you're sticking your dick,' he snapped, tearing the towel off his hips and flinging it over the armchair. 'You weren't all that fussy last night. Or this morning.'

Sirius hastily pushed himself up. 'That's not what I was thinking,' he said. When Remus stepped into his briefs, Sirius lunged across the bed, grabbing the elastic waist of the underwear and dragging Remus down on top of him. 'Hey! Will you stop and listen to me?'

'Look, Sirius...'

'I wasn't judging,' Sirius interrupted, rolling them over so he was straddling Remus' hips. He put his hand over Remus' mouth when he looked as though he was going to argue. 'I promise, I wasn't. I really want to know.'

Remus' blue eyes - rimmed in pink after their sleepless night - bored into him for a long moment then Remus twisted his head, breaking free of Sirius' quelling hand. 'You want to know why I strip?' he asked, and Sirius nodded. Remus' jaw took on a defiant set. 'Because it's easy. It's good money, the hours are perfect for my needs, and the work is fun.'

Sirius settled himself more comfortably across Remus' chest, propping himself up on an elbow, his chin in his hand. 'How did you get into it?' he asked then grinned. 'I don't suppose you saw the career guidance pamphlet on erotic dancing and decided that was the job for you.'

The tension in Remus' face eased and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a reluctant smile. 'Pete - my friend from the wedding last night? Well, his uncle owned a string of Muggle and Wizarding strip clubs and, when he died about five years back, he left them to Peter. I did some bar work, some security, but the hours are pretty long and anti-social, and I was useless the next day. One of the girls told me there was good money in stripping, and Peter wanted to branch out from running just the clubs...' He shrugged. 'It worked out for everyone.'

'Why not get a normal day job?' Sirius asked then he backtracked. 'Not that I'm criticising but...'

'I'm training to be a teacher.' Sirius reared back a little in surprise, and Remus snorted out a laugh. 'You said it yourself, stripping isn't usually at the top of a bloke's 'things I want to be when I grow up' list.'

'Really? So, you're stripping to put yourself through school?'

Remus shrugged. 'My parents didn't have a lot of money and, when they died, what savings they did have were mostly used up for the funerals,' he said, telling only half of the story. 'I've always wanted to teach, and I have to pay for it somehow. Stripping is easy and fun, for the most part, so why not?'

'What kind of teacher?'

Remus made a face. 'Don't laugh,' he warned, and Sirius crossed his heart. Remus rolled his eyes then said, 'Kindergarten.'

Sirius thought of the man who'd ripped his trousers off in front of a roomful of cat-calling women and tried to reconcile that with someone who taught children how to hold their quills properly. He bit his lip as a smile tickled at the corners of his mouth, and Remus smacked him on the arm.

'You're laughing!'

'I'm not!' he cried as a wide grin broke free.

Remus huffed and twisted his hips, bucking Sirius off. 'Arse,' he muttered as he poked Sirius in the ribs. Sirius choked back a laugh as the finger hit a ticklish spot, but Remus' eyes lit up at the discovery and took advantage, the inevitable farewell postponed for a little longer.

0o0

Remus sighed as he finally stepped over the threshold of his flat. He nearly tripped over a toy truck on the floor just inside the door, cursing under his breath before sending it flying towards the toy box with an irritated flick of his wand. He checked his watch then yawned as he made his way to his bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he went. By the time he was crawling into bed, he was naked, and his aching muscles practically purred as he stretched out between the cool sheets.

It had been a fantastic night, but he was tired and sore and uncomfortably disconcerted by how hard it had been to say goodbye to Sirius.

_'I had a good time,' Remus said, almost shy now they were both dressed once again._

'Me too,' Sirius smiled, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets as he shifted awkwardly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sirius broke and hauled Remus in for a final kiss.

Remus touched the pads of his fingers lightly to his swollen lips then he frowned. In all likelihood, he would never see Sirius Black again. They certainly didn't run in the same social circles, they didn't share any common close friends. It was over.

He breathed deep to quell the disappointment swirling unpleasantly in his stomach, running his hand down his chest to rub soothing circles over his abdomen. His fingers skimmed over ropey stripes of scar tissue and he sighed as he checked the clock on his bedside table. The experimental Glamour Spell was set to lift automatically after twenty-four hours if Remus hadn't removed it beforehand, and it had worked well, staying in place almost to the minute. He fingered the scar that horizontally bisected his abdomen, the thickest, deepest of all the wounds that had been inflicted upon him.

The killing blow.

He shuddered, pressing his hand over the scar. This was why one night had to be enough, no matter how good it felt to be with Sirius. This is why he had to move on now.

Remus closed his eyes, exhaustion dragging him into slumber almost immediately, but his last conscious thought was of the warm wash of Sirius' breath against his skin, and a small smile curled his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

0o0

'Sirius? Sirius!'

Sirius started and glared up at Lily. 'What?'

Her lips formed a tight line. 'I asked you if you had the sample invitation for the Peterson wedding.'

'Oh.' Sirius dug through the folders on his desk and pulled one out. 'Here.'

She took the offered folder then frowned. 'This is for the _Pedersen_anniversary party,' she told him, flinging the file back down onto his desk. 'Sirius, what's going on? You've been wandering around in a daze for three days now.'

Sirius shuffled through the folders, ignoring her question. 'It's here somewhere,' he muttered.

'Sirius.'

'Here it is,' he said, holding it out to her. 'Make sure you tell them it's available in ivory as well. In case she makes up her mind about her wedding dress sometime before the big day.'

'Don't be bitchy,' Lily scolded lightly, taking the folder. 'Now, answer my question.'

'Hmm?' he hummed, eyes back on the budget in front of him that he'd been staring blankly at when she entered the room.

'Is this moodiness got anything to do with Remus Lupin?'

His head snapped up, a sharp twinge in his neck making him wince. 'Why would you think that?' he asked, feigning nonchalance as he surreptitiously rubbed at his neck.

Lily lowered herself into a chair and crossed her legs. 'Because James can't keep a secret.'

Sirius scowled, vowing vengeance on his loose-lipped best friend. 'He told you Remus and I...?'

She smiled smugly. 'He tells me everything, love.' She leaned in. 'Have you called him?'

'James?'

'Remus, you twit,' she said, exasperated.

He shifted uneasily, knowing Lily's low opinion about the casual way he'd conducted his sparse sex life while Regulus was living with him. 'Er, no.'

Her mouth pursed, and Sirius sighed. 'Lily, we both knew the score, alright?' he said wearily. 'One night only so we could... scratch the itch.'

'Well,' she said tartly. 'You've looked pretty damn itchy to me over the last few days.'

Sirius snorted and shook his head. 'I've got work to do,' he said dismissively. 'I need to get these numbers sorted before Friday night so I can concentrate on giving your husband-to-be the send off he deserves.'

'Oh, Gods,' Lily moaned, pushing herself to her feet. 'Just make sure whatever you do to him can be undone before three o'clock Saturday afternoon.'

'No promises,' he muttered darkly as she disappeared out the door. He kept his head bowed over the parchment until he heard the soft click of the outer door closing then threw down his quill.

He _had_been distracted since that night with Remus, unable to stop his mind from wandering, remembering. It had been the most erotic night of Sirius' life, and saying goodbye had been much more difficult than he'd anticipated. That final kiss...

_Remus twined his arms around Sirius' neck, and Sirius moaned, pulling the other man in closer as the kiss deepened. Remus pressed him back against the door frame, their bodies plastered together from knee to lips._

It felt like forever, it felt like an instant, but however long it was, it was too soon for Sirius when Remus pulled back. He rested their foreheads together for a moment before stepping out of Sirius' reach.

'Bye,' he said softly before turning and striding away.

Sirius sighed and picked up his quill once more. It was over now. Any lingering... desire he held had to pushed aside because he was never going to see Remus again.

0o0

Remus flicked through his mail, frowning at a bill he was sure he'd already paid when a plastic truck slammed into his legs. 'Oi!' he growled, wincing and rubbing his shin. 'How many times do I have to tell you...?'

'Sorry, Dad,' Teddy Lupin said, appearing, shamefaced, at the end of the hall. 'When is Mrs Weasley coming?'

Remus tossed the mail onto his hall table and picked up the truck. 'In about five minutes,' he said, walking down the hall. He handed the truck back to his son and ruffled his hair. 'Just enough time for you to pack up your toys and get your backpack from your room.'

Teddy smiled and ran off, dumping the truck noisily in the full toy box before bolting for his bedroom. Remus checked his watch then scooped his wand up off the table. He had an hour before he was due at _The Veela_, one of the Wizarding strip clubs Peter owned. Peter had asked him to tend bar as a favour to him tonight - Remus refusing until he'd managed to get the promise of an extra few dollars an hour, which had made tight-fisted Peter swear and curse - so Teddy was staying at Molly Weasley's house for the night again. He worried that he was taking advantage of Molly's good nature, but she always waved off his concerns, telling him Teddy was no trouble, that he needed to spend time with other children and "you do pay me far too much, Remus".

Remus peered around the door into Teddy's bedroom, watching as the five year old attempted to shove half his library into the small overnight bag. He'd been ill-prepared for fatherhood when a one night stand at the height of his denial of his sexuality ended in single parenthood, but he had never once regretted his offer to raise Teddy by himself. Teddy's mother hadn't wanted a child - they were barely more than children themselves, really - and, after a short labour, she had handed Teddy over - willingly and with an obvious air of relief - before disappearing out of their lives. Five years later, Remus was head over heels in love with his son and would fight to the death for him.

And very nearly had.

'I don't think that's all going to fit,' he said, a smile blooming on his face as Teddy stared at his backpack in consternation.

'Can't you shrink it for me?' he whined, but Remus shook his head.

'Charlie and Bill have plenty of books you can look at when you get to _The Burrow_,' he said, sending the books back to the shelf with a sweep of his wand. He heard the rush of the Floo and held out his hand. 'She's here. Let's go, love.'

Teddy screwed up his nose as he picked up his bag. 'Dad,' he objected. 'I'm too old for you to call me that.'

Remus grabbed Teddy around the waist and flipped him upside down, making him laugh and squeal. 'You'll never be too old for me to call you that,' Remus told him before carrying him out to the living room to greet Molly.

0o0

Sirius drummed his fingers against the tabletop, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm over the evening's entertainment. James was straight - he got that - but couldn't they have gone to a mixed club so there was _something_for him to look at?

Frank Longbottom plonked a tumbler of Firewhiskey in front of Sirius, the amber liquid slopping over the sides to pool around the base. 'Whoops!' Frank chuckled, his eyes straying back to the woman in the dragon hide outfit on the stage in front of them. 'Sorry, Sirius. I was distracted.'

'Yeah,' Sirius muttered, throwing a cardboard coaster over the spill then downing half his drink in one swallow, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. He glanced at James, who was grinning up at the impossibly large-breasted witch on stage. He was having fun on his last night of freedom; that was what mattered. Sirius could put up with the lack of suitable scenery to see his friend happy.

Sirius finished his drink while watching the stripper gyrate against a conjured spectre of a dragon, pondering her gravity defying chest - was it real or a well-placed Engorgement charm? - before pushing himself to his feet. 'James,' he called, holding up his glass. 'Another for you?'

James peered at his almost empty pint of beer then nodded before raising it to his lips. Sirius could see the others were still working on their drinks so he made his way slowly through the busy club, heading for the bar.

He thought he was hallucinating at first, that the combination of too much Firewhiskey and too many wanks consumed with thoughts of _him_had made him see things because how could it be Remus Lupin behind the bar pulling a beer? Sirius' heart thudded in his chest and his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. 'Shit,' he muttered, running a hand over his hair and tugging his shirt straight before sauntering over to the bar.

Remus was serving at the other end of the long counter, and Sirius propped his head in his hand as he watched him work. He was wearing a black t-shirt - a _tight_black t-shirt - with the name of the club strobing across his chest and jeans that looked as though they'd been sprayed on. A leather strap around his neck drew Sirius' attention to Remus' throat and he recalled with crystal clear clarity how that skin had tasted. His body began to react to the memory of their one night together, and he shifted self-consciously.

Remus finished serving his customer and headed towards Sirius. 'What can I get for you... Sirius?' he said, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 'What... what are you doing here?'

'I'm not stalking you,' Sirius said, raising his voice so Remus could hear him over the thumping music. 'I swear.'

Remus smiled, a little nervously, and Sirius felt his skin warm. 'I didn't think this would be your kind of place,' Remus said, leaning in close so he didn't have to shout.

Sirius jerked his head towards the stage. 'It's my mate, James', buck's night,' he told Remus. 'He's getting married tomorrow.'

'Poor bastard,' Remus said with a grimace. He stepped back and waved his hand towards the lager taps. 'What can I get you?'

'Ah, a pint and a... glass of water with ice,' said Sirius, changing his order at the last moment. He never thought he'd see Remus again, but now he had... Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he might get to see a bloke stripping tonight after all, and he wanted to be prepared to perform if the opportunity arose. 'Got to keep my wits about me.'

Remus smiled and grabbed a glass, tilting it expertly under the tap. Sirius watched him for a moment then asked, 'What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you didn't do bar work.'

Remus put the pint down in front of Sirius then pulled another glass out of the chiller. 'Peter begged me to work,' he explained, shovelling ice into the glass. 'The regular bartender called in sick and his casual bloke can't get in until later.'

'How long are you on for?'

Remus glanced at his watch. 'I get relieved at midnight,' he said, noting it was almost that time now. 'Jack should be here soon.' He put the glass of water next to the beer and looked up at Sirius. 'One Galleon, seven Sickles, thanks.'

Sirius handed over three Galleons then waved away the change. 'Buy yourself one and join us when you're done,' he said, collecting the drinks. 'It'll be fun - despite the lack of cock on the strippers.'

'Perhaps I should get up there,' Remus joked. 'Show them what they're missing out on.'

Sirius laughed. '_I'd_appreciate it,' he said approvingly then backed away. 'So, I'll see you soon?'

Remus hesitated, looking torn, then he seemed to come to a decision. 'Sure. I'll come and find you when I'm done,' he said before turning to the next customer.

Sirius beamed and walked back to his friends with a bounce in his step.

0o0

Half an hour later, Remus was clutching a pint and staring out over the crowd of boisterous patrons to where Sirius and his friends were sitting. It looked as though James Potter and the others were enjoying the show Maria was putting on, but Sirius looked on edge, glancing over his shoulder time and time again. Something in Remus' chest tightened at the thought that Sirius might be looking for him then he dismissed the notion. Sirius was just being polite inviting him to join the group.

Still, Remus' sense of self-preservation was screaming at him to leave right now. Sirius Black was a man who was in danger of getting under Remus' skin, and that was the last thing Remus wanted. He didn't want any kind of relationship; getting attached to someone led to pain and hurt and betrayal and, although he was old enough to deal with the fall out, Teddy wasn't.

No one was going to hurt his son ever again.

Sirius turned to look over his shoulder and, this time, caught sight of Remus. His face lit up as he smiled, and Remus inwardly groaned in frustration. Why did Sirius have to be so damn delicious? He couldn't help but smile back, though and, much to the disgust of his common sense, he threw caution to the wind and joined the party.

Sirius greeted him with a grin and a hand on his shoulder, thumb absently caressing Remus' collar bone as he introduced him to his friends. James Potter gave Sirius a pointed glance before shaking Remus' hand. 'It's nice to finally meet you properly,' he said with a sly smirk. 'Between Lily and Sirius, I've heard a lot about you.'

Sirius cleared his throat in warning then pushed James back into his seat. 'And this is Frank Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Edgar Bones, Benji Fenwick, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett.'

Remus started in surprise then smiled at the familiar faces. 'I know Fabian and Gideon,' he said, waving politely to the brothers. 'Hello.'

'Remus, hi,' Fabian said, tearing his eyes off Maria, who was now down to pasties and a g-string. 'I thought you were working tonight?'

'I was,' Remus said, glancing uneasily at Sirius. He had deliberately kept Teddy's existence a secret, and he didn't want Sirius to find out about his son like this. 'I was working the bar here tonight.'

'Oh, right,' Fabian said. 'Molly mentioned you were working and I just assumed you had a party. We were over there earlier when she came back with...'

A sudden surge of cat calls from the crowd snapped Fabian's attention back to the stage, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down beside Sirius, taking a fortifying mouthful of his lager. 'Having fun yet?' he asked Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

'I've seen more tits tonight than in the rest of my twenty-five years,' he complained. 'Is a little bit of cock too much to ask for?'

Remus laughed and gestured to the men gathered around the stage. 'I reckon you might get a couple of complaints,' he said.

Sirius canted his head towards his friends. 'Think I could convince them to go to a gay club next?'

Remus looked at Sirius' friends with their eyes fixed on the writhing woman on the stage. 'I don't like your chances,' he chuckled.

Sirius eyed him for long enough to make Remus shift self-consciously in his chair then he asked softly, 'Any chance of a private show then?'

Remus blinked at him in surprise. 'You know, you judged me pretty damn hard about what I do when we met,' he said, trying to buy himself a little time to think. He wanted to go home with Sirius. Gods, did he want to go, but twice constituted more than a one night stand. Twice had potential to be _something_and that was something he didn't need or want.

Sirius winced. 'Yeah, well, since then, a couple of good friends have pointed out that my head has been a fair way up my arse for a while now. So much so that my brother was afraid to tell me the truth about how he met the woman he married.'

He shifted uncomfortably and Remus felt a shot of sympathy. It must have been gut-wrenching for Sirius to find out that his brother didn't feel like he could confide in him.

'I'm sorry, Remus,' Sirius said, with such genuine remorse that Remus forgave him on the spot. 'I never used to be that person. Oh, I can be a bit arrogant and, according to my friend, Lily, entirely self-centered, but I never used to be so judgemental.' He scowled and kicked his feet against the table leg. 'Maybe I'm more like my parents than I thought I was.'

Remus cocked his head, gazing thoughtfully at Sirius. 'Would they have admitted they'd made a mistake about me? Would they have apologised?'

Sirius' eyes bored into his, shining with an intensity that made it hard for Remus to breathe. 'No,' he whispered.

'There you go then,' Remus said, voice a little hoarse, then he jumped when Sirius' hand stroked along his thigh.

'Come home with me,' Sirius murmured, holding Remus' gaze.

A rush of lust took Remus' breath away, and he tore his eyes away, looking down into his beer as he tried to regain his composure. Every inch of his body was acutely aware of Sirius and his cock was swelling at just the thought of another night with the other man.

He took a deep breath then said, 'Do you think that's a good idea?'

'No,' Sirius said bluntly. 'Come with me anyway.'

Remus looked up and saw uncertainty battling with desire in Sirius' eyes, knowing it was mirrored in his own. He should say no. He should be the one to step up and call this... affair to a halt because deep down he knew that the more time he spent with Sirius, the harder it was going to be to give him up.

Instead, he heard himself saying, 'Yes,' then they were making their excuses to James - who said goodbye and waved them away without once taking his eyes off the stage - and struggling through the club towards the exit.

0o0

Sirius unlocked his front door with a tap of his wand and waved Remus inside. He flicked the lights on and smiled at Remus. 'Would you like a drink?'

Remus shook his head as he gazed around the tidy flat, taking in the eclectic mix of Muggle and Wizarding features. 'This is fantastic,' he said, surprised by how warm and welcoming the flat felt. Sirius raised an eyebrow in query and Remus smiled, abashed. 'I expected something more... showy, more posh, I guess.'

Sirius shrugged, walking through to the living room. 'I had to raise a teenager here,' he said in explanation. 'My parents' house was cold and dark. It was never a home. Regulus deserved a home.'

'So did you,' Remus said softly, and Sirius looked at him, startled.

'Yeah,' he said quietly then he forced a smile. 'Sure you don't want a drink?'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Remus was staring at Sirius as if he'd never seen him then he seemed to shake himself out of his contemplation. 'I believe I promised you a private show to make up for the appalling over-abundance of tits at the club.'

Sirius smirked and raked his eyes over Remus' body. 'Oh, yeah,' he leered, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him close. 'Let's find somewhere more comfortable to do this.'

Remus snorted out a laugh as Sirius walked them down a hallway then sank a hand into his wavy black hair and dragged him in for a kiss. Sirius moaned, stumbling a little as he manoeuvred them through his open bedroom door. From there, it was just five steps to the foot of his bed then they were falling down onto the mattress, mouths still locked firmly together.

Sirius arched up, groaning as his erection pushed against Remus', and he crept his hand under Remus' t-shirt. He had only a moment to enjoy the feeling of the warm skin under his palm before Remus broke their kiss and pulled away.

'What...?'

Remus grinned as he climbed off the bed. With a groaned protest, Sirius sat up and reached for him to drag him back down, but Remus dodged his hand. 'I promised you a show,' he reminded Sirius, who immediately let his hand drop.

'You did,' he purred, laying back and propping himself up on his elbows, legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. He let his eyes trail over Remus' body covetously, breath hitching when his gaze reached Remus' groin, the bulge in the front of his jeans making Sirius' arse clench greedily. 'Want some music?'

Remus nodded, toeing his shoes off as Sirius tugged his wand from his trousers. He pointed it at an old-fashioned gramophone in the corner of the room and scratchy music came blaring out.

Remus stared, amused, at the incongruous inclusion to the modern style flat. 'I would have expected a top quality sound system of some kind.'

Sirius tossed his wand aside and kicked his own shoes off. 'It was my uncle's,' he told Remus. 'He was one of the only relatives I kept in contact with after I left home.'

Remus opened his mouth as if to ask a question, then snapped it shut. He bobbed his head to the beat, his hips catching the rhythm after a few seconds. Sirius sat up, watching Remus' lithe body move. There was a gracefulness about him, the way he swayed to the music, and Sirius found himself mesmerised. Remus' hands glided down the sides of his body then made their way up again, caressing his chest before sliding down again, to the button fly of his jeans. He cupped his obvious erection, fingers dancing along the jutting ridge - eyes fixed on Sirius the whole time - before rubbing over his denim-clad thighs.

'Fuck,' Sirius muttered, mouth going dry at the sight of Remus' fingers stroking their way along his inner thighs. 'You're beautiful.'

Remus faltered, his body losing time with the pulsing beat, and he stared, open-mouthed, at Sirius. The expression on his face was an odd mix of disbelief, vulnerability, fear, and hope, and Sirius wanted to take him in his arms and hold him until he was smiling again. Then Sirius blinked, and the expression was gone and Remus was, once again, moving sinuously to the music.

Long fingers plucked at the buttons of his fly, Sirius watching, breath caught in his chest, as slowly, the V at the front of Remus' jeans widened. The thick length of Remus' cock pushed against the cotton briefs beneath, and Sirius bit his lip against the moan that threatened to break free. When Remus worked a hand inside the denim, though, and slid his fingers along his stiff shaft, Sirius couldn't hold back any longer.

'Gods,' he breathed, his own hand drifting to his crotch. He pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, watching Remus' blatant display with hungry eyes.

The hand on Remus' cock shifted, moving up and under the fitted black t-shirt and exposing a strip of ivory skin above the waistband of Remus' jeans. Sirius licked his lips and thumbed open the button of his jeans, desperate to be free of the tight constraint of his trousers. His zip slid down nearly on its own, his throbbing cock twitching and pushing at the fastening.

Remus smirked at Sirius, watching as Sirius' hand inched inside his boxers then he shoved his shirt up to reveal his toned stomach. Sirius groaned and pinched down hard on the base of his cock, stemming the increasingly frantic need to come. Remus' hand trailed lightly through the intriguing smattering of hair below his navel then disappeared underneath his shirt.

In one smooth motion, Remus removed the shirt, flinging it towards Sirius with a smile. Sirius caught it and brought it to his nose, sniffing deeply. The shirt smelled of smoke and sweat and Remus' aftershave, and the combination made his balls draw up tight. Remus' eyes darkened, and he sashayed closer, using his knee to push apart Sirius' legs then standing between them.

He reached down and pulled Sirius up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, then took his hands and placed them on his chest. Sirius' thumbs ghosted over his nipples, teasing the taut buds, and Remus shuddered. Sirius slid his hands down, over Remus' stomach, and around, dipping beneath the denim to curve around Remus' buttocks. Remus drew in a quick breath, rotating his hips gently as he turned. Sirius groaned again and leaned in, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Remus' bumpy spine as his hands worked Remus' jeans down his legs. He lashed his tongue along the skin just above the elastic of Remus' briefs, finger tracing the crack between his buttocks through the cotton.

Remus arched his back and shimmied out of the jeans, kicking them away. He rolled his hips, taking hold of Sirius' hands and bringing them around to his stomach. Sirius nipped at his hip before burying his face in the small of Remus' back, his hands sliding down into Remus' underwear.

'Sirius,' Remus whispered, gasping as Sirius' fingers encircled his hot cock. 'Oh, Gods, please.'

Sirius fumbled for his wand again and tugged down Remus' underwear, exposing his arse. A quick spell and even quicker fumble with his trousers later, and he was pulling Remus down onto his lap, sliding inside his clenching body with a loud, guttural groan.

Remus rocked back onto him, spreading his legs for better traction as he lifted up before impaling himself once more. Sirius canted his hips, leaning back on his elbow to watch himself as his cock slid in and out of Remus' hole, the sight of the stretched rim swallowing his cock again and again forcing him right to the edge.

He pushed himself up, plastering his chest to Remus' back and wrapped an arm around him. Remus moaned and let his head fall back against Sirius' shoulder, his hand working his own cock fervently as he fucked himself on Sirius' dick. Sirius felt his climax burning in his balls and closed his fingers around Remus', wanting the other man to finish with him.

'Gods, Remus,' he hissed, bucking up without grace or rhythm now as he raced towards his release. 'Now, please. Come now.'

Remus cried out loudly, slamming his hips back hard. Sirius felt wet warmth coat his fingers just as his own orgasm was ripped from his gut, all control and function lost as he buried himself in Remus' clutching heat.

0o0

Sirius had fallen back onto the mattress, his cock dislodged from Remus' still-rippling arse with the movement. Remus, panting heavily, turned around and, dropping a trail of kisses as he went, slid up Sirius' prone body. He planted a final kiss on the other man's lips, Sirius turning the peck into something deeper that left them both gasping for air.

Sirius cracked open his closed eyes and smiled sleepily up at Remus. 'You are fucking amazing,' he murmured huskily.

Remus grinned and kissed him again. 'Clean me up?' he said softly, reaching for Sirius' wand and pressing it into his hand.

'Do I have to?' he groaned, sliding his free hand over Remus' flank to cup his arse, his fingers slipping into the crease between his buttocks. 'I love the thought of my come in you.'

A finger toyed with Remus' hole and sparks of intense pleasure made Remus shiver. He pushed Sirius' hand away. 'Yes,' he said firmly. 'You might enjoy it, but I'm sticky.'

Sirius grumbled under his breath but picked up his wand and cast the necessary spells before twining his arms around Remus. 'I hope you don't give this kind of performance for everyone,' he said teasingly. 'I'd get jealous.'

Ice stole through Remus' veins at Sirius' words, and he jerked back, tearing himself out of Sirius' embrace as his heart thumped madly in his chest. Sirius sat up as Remus stumbled to his feet, confusion distorting his aristocratic features.

'What's wrong?' he asked, holding out a hand to Remus.

Remus fumbled with his jeans, pulling them roughly up his legs. 'This was a mistake,' he muttered, hastily buttoning his fly, cursing himself for letting this go too far. 'It was supposed to be one night, and you're getting all clingy...'

'Hey,' Sirius interrupted, getting to his feet. 'I was joking, Remus. I know what this is.'

Remus stilled, staring at Sirius through his fringe to judge his sincerity. He seemed genuine, his concern real, and some of the ice melted. 'I don't want a boyfriend, Sirius.'

'I know,' Sirius said placatingly, as if trying to calm a frightened animal. 'I really was just joking. I'm sorry if I... upset you.'

Remus was torn. His head was telling him to run, but the rest of him... the rest of him wanted very much to stay. He wondered how much of his struggle was obvious on his face when Sirius tugged his own jeans back into place and said, 'I'm going to get myself a glass of water.' He zipped up his fly. 'Do you want one?'

Remus nodded, and Sirius touched his shoulder lightly before leaving the room. Remus slumped immediately, covering his eyes with his hands and taking deep breaths until his racing heart slowed. This was how it had all started before; little shows of jealousy that Remus had found endearing had soon morphed into rages that ended with him shaking with fear.

_This is different. You knew things weren't right before. All your instincts were telling you he wasn't good for you, and you ignored them._

So what were his instincts telling him about Sirius Black?

Remus let his hands fall away from his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, a moving photograph on Sirius' bedside table catching his eye. A smile crept across his face and he picked up the framed picture. It was a much younger Sirius and Regulus hamming it up for the camera. Regulus looked happy and well-cared for as he waved at Remus and waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sirius... Sirius was looking at Regulus like he'd fight a dragon to protect him. He obviously adored his brother.

It was exactly how Remus felt about Teddy.

'He was fifteen in that photo,' Sirius said, making Remus jump. He handed Remus a glass of water and took the framed picture from him.

'It must have been difficult to suddenly have to be mum and dad for him,' Remus said, taking a quick sip of water.

Sirius sat down beside him. 'I never really had a good parental role model,' he said ruefully. 'So I was terrified I'd screw him up. Plus there was the whole preferring to shag men thing that he had some issues with at first.'

'He had a problem with you being gay?'

Sirius shrugged. 'I don't blame him,' he said. 'My parents were bigots. They did their best to turn him into one as well.'

'You seem close now, though,' Remus said, rolling the glass between his palms.

Sirius smiled. 'We are,' he said then he frowned. 'Well, we will be. I... I went a bit overboard on the 'appropriate adult' act with him and was... well, an utter prat.'

A snort of laughter escaped Remus before he could stop it, and Sirius nudged him with his elbow. 'Shut up,' he said with a grin then he sighed. 'Knowing he was scared to tell me about Callie's former job made me realise what a wanker I was being while I was trying to be the ideal parent.' He shook his head helplessly. 'I'd never been responsible for someone else before and with the aforementioned shitty examples of parenting, I guess I tried too hard to be what I thought he needed.'

Remus looked down at the photograph. 'It looks like you were exactly what he needed.'

'I can't take credit for how he turned out. That's just him. He's just... innately good.' He smiled. 'It wasn't all hard work. We had lots of fun too. He's such a clown.'

There was fondness in Sirius' voice and a proud, soft smile on his face, and Remus felt such a camaraderie that he spoke before he could censure himself.

'Teddy's like that,' he said affectionately. 'I don't know where he gets his sense of humour from.'

As soon as the words were out - hanging in the air between them - Remus wanted to bite his tongue off.

'Teddy?' Sirius asked, head tilting questioningly. His eyes shifted from Remus' horrified face to the photograph then back again and, when their gazes met, Remus knew he'd put two and two together and come up with the correct answer. 'You... you have a child?'

Remus nodded reluctantly, his head spinning, and Sirius' eyes widened. 'Wow,' he murmured, taking a long drink of his water. 'How old is he?'

'Five,' Remus answered, gaze fixed on his glass of water. Condensation was beading on the sides already and his fingers were wet, slippery.

'And his mother?'

A cool droplet of water trickled down the glass and over Remus' index finger. His mouth was so dry. He took a sip of the water and the glass nearly slid from his grasp. A warm hand closed around his, taking the glass from him then threading their fingers together.

Remus swallowed. 'We were young and stupid, and I wasn't quite ready to admit I preferred men. Three months later, she told me she was pregnant and that she was giving him up for adoption.' He looked up at Sirius who was smiling at him with compassion and understanding. 'But I wanted him. I think I _needed_him.'

'You look after him by yourself?'

'I have a lot of help,' Remus said. 'I'm lucky.'

Sirius squeezed his hand. 'You're pretty damn amazing, is what you are, Remus,' he said, and Remus frowned.

'Me?'

'Oh, yeah.' He kissed Remus on the mouth. 'You.' His lips moved to Remus' jaw then slid down to nip at his neck. 'Are.' Remus made a soft noise as Sirius' tongued the hollow at the base of his throat then pushed him down onto the bed. 'Amazing.'

0o0

'What kind of costumes do you wear?'

Remus blinked shampoo out of his eyes and squinted at Sirius through the curtain of water. 'Pardon?'

'When you work,' Sirius said, rubbing a flannel over his stomach, washing away the evidence of their night's - and morning's - activities before he left to hold James up at the chapel. 'Do you wear different uniforms or...?'

He looked embarrassed for having asked, and Remus stifled a laugh. 'I do,' he told him. 'It depends on the party. I've got one this coming Friday for a Muggle hen's night and they want a fireman.'

Sirius' eyes darkened, lust swirling in their depths, and Remus sniggered. 'Oh, you like that, do you?'

Sirius threw the flannel at his face and Remus laughed as it slapped wetly against his skin. He tossed it back at Sirius then said, without thinking, 'Why don't you come along then? If you think you can control yourself?'

'You're a fucking tease, Remus Lupin,' Sirius growled playfully, crushing Remus against the cold tile. He yelped then moaned as Sirius' hips slotted against his, his burgeoning erection inspiring an equal response from Remus. He carded his fingers through Remus' hair, murmuring, 'I'll be there,' before diving in for a kiss, making Remus forget that this was supposed to be the last time.

0o0

'Uncle Peter!' Teddy ran at Peter, launching himself into the air and laughing when Peter caught him.

'Merlin, Ted,' Peter said, pretending to strain under the boy's weight. 'You're getting too big for that.'

Teddy giggled and dug into Peter's shirt pocket. 'What did you bring me this time?' he asked then he cheered when he pulled out a Chocolate Frog. 'Thanks!'

Peter lowered him to the floor, and Teddy opened the sweet, taking off at top speed after the chocolate frog when it made a leap for freedom. Remus scowled at Peter, and he laughed. 'Oh, relax, Remus,' he chided, throwing himself onto the couch. 'One won't hurt him.'

'He'll be eating all kinds of rubbish tomorrow at Bill Weasley's birthday party,' he argued, snatching up his costume bag. 'No more, okay?'

'Fine, fine,' Peter sighed. 'Spoilsport.' He shoved a cushion under his head and looked up at Remus. 'So, you and Sirius Black are getting together outside the bedroom now?'

'It's nothing,' Remus said, his brow creasing. 'It's just... fun.'

Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You like him.'

'So what if I do?' Remus said defensively. 'It's nothing more than a bit of a fling. He's not going to be a permanent fixture in our lives.'

Peter frowned. 'Remus, don't you think it might be time to take the chance again? It's been nearly three years now...'

Remus shook his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 'No,' he said bluntly. 'I don't need anyone else in my life. I want to concentrate on Teddy.'

'And what if he needs someone else in his life?'

Remus' head snapped around, and he glared furiously at Peter. 'I appreciate your help, Peter,' he said stiffly. 'But I know what's best for me and my son.'

Chastened, Peter held up his hands in defeat. 'I just hate seeing you so lonely, Remus,' he said quietly. 'Teddy will be off at day school next year then Hogwarts...'

'I'll be finished my degree by then, and I can stop stripping and then I can think about starting a new relationship,' Remus insisted then he checked his watch. 'Look, I've got to go. Thanks for watching him tonight.'

'No problem,' Peter said, just as Teddy ran back into the room, his mouth chock full of chocolate and a triumphant expression on his face. 'We'll have fun, won't we, Ted?'

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, and Remus sighed as he kissed him goodbye. 'Just don't get chocolate all over the couch,' he warned before he left to meet Sirius.

0o0

'When you ripped your trousers off, I thought she was going to pass out!' Sirius laughed as they stepped inside his flat. He backed down the hall, still talking as he went. 'And her friend with the red top - she slipped me her telephone number and told me she wanted us both to call her.'

Remus snorted, tossing his costume bag onto Sirius' couch before reaching for the other man. 'There's always one who tries it on. What I want to know is what did_you_think?' he asked seductively, grinding his hips ever so slightly against Sirius'.

'Can't you feel how much I liked it?' Sirius leered, grabbing Remus' arse and pulled him tight against him. Remus laughed and dropped a kiss on Sirius' mouth.

'Why fire fighters?' he asked, fingering the handle of his bag. 'What's the appeal?'

Sirius leaned back. 'Seriously?' he asked incredulously. 'It's hot! You don't think it's hot?'

Remus shrugged. 'Maybe I'm a bit immune?' Sirius looked flabbergasted, and Remus smirked wickedly as an idea came to him. 'Or maybe I just haven't seen the right man in the right uniform.'

Sirius frowned at him, puzzled. Remus handed him the costume bag and winked, saying, 'Let's see what all the fuss is about, yeah?'

0o0

Sirius posed in the doorway, the safety helmet sliding down over his eyes. He pushed it back with a frustrated grunt, making Remus laugh. 'Oi!' he cried, affecting a pout. 'You'll dent my fragile self esteem.'

'I doubt there is anything fragile about your self-esteem, Mr Black,' Remus said, transfixed by the sight of Sirius in the fire fighter's uniform. His trousers were getting tighter by the second, and all he could think about was licking the skin revealed between the lapels of that jacket. 'Come here.'

'Are you going to make me dance?' Sirius asked, but he did as he was asked, moving closer to where Remus was sitting.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius shook his head decisively. 'No,' he said firmly. 'I don't know how you do it. I'd be too worried I'd fall on my face or that I'd accidentally give them more of a show than they paid for. How that hell do you wear that g-string? It's ridiculously tiny.'

'You're wearing my g-string?'

'No,' Sirius said with a self-satisfied smirk. 'I went commando.'

The corners of Remus' mouth quirked up. 'Really?'

Sirius wriggled his eyebrows then turned his back on Remus and slapped his own arse. 'Want to see?' he asked, lowering his voice to a seductive purr as he peeked over his shoulder at Remus. He shucked the jacket, letting it slither down his body to the floor, then hooked his thumbs under the braces covering his bare chest.

'No,' Remus said abruptly, shifting to sit on the edge of the seat. 'Leave them.'

Sirius turned back to face him, letting the braces slide between his thumb and forefinger. 'You worked it out yet?' he said, noting the tension in Remus' shoulders, the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

'I'm beginning to see the attraction of a man in uniform,' Remus whispered, biting his lip. 'Come closer.'

'I kind of like this,' Sirius said quietly, letting his hands glide down his body, watching as Remus' eyes followed them with a greedy glint. 'I like that I can make you hard without laying one finger on you.'

Remus raised his eyes, Sirius' words having broken the last of his frayed restraint. 'Please come here,' he begged raggedly and, to his relief, Sirius listened. Remus whimpered as his hands settled on Sirius' hips, and he slid off the chair, falling to his knees and pressing his face into Sirius' abdomen. He breathed in the scent of the other man as his hands worked feverishly on the fastening of his trousers. His tongue dipped inside Sirius' navel before lashing over the skin revealed as the Velcro fly came undone.

'Fuck, Remus,' Sirius whispered, clutching at Remus' hair, a raw note in his voice that made Remus shiver. Remus moaned at the flash of pain as the fingers in his hair tightened, but then Sirius' cock sprang free, and he was lost in scent and taste and sensation, kneading his own cock through his jeans as he rolled the heavy weight of Sirius' erection on his tongue.

Remus came first, thrusting against his own hand as he groaned around Sirius' cock. Sirius shouted out just as Remus felt his cock swell and bitter-salty fluid spilled over his tongue. He drank it down, lapping at Sirius' cock until Sirius pulled away and collapsed to his knees alongside Remus.

'Remus,' he panted, caging Remus' face between his palms. 'Merlin, Remus...' He dragged him in for a frantic kiss, tongues sweeping fervently, desperately over each other.

Sirius Black was fucking addictive, and Remus couldn't get enough.

And that thought was absolutely bloody terrifying.

The fresh surge of fear made Remus pull away, and he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 'I've got to go,' he said sharply, struggling to his feet, ignoring the look of stunned confusion on Sirius' face. 'I've got to get home.'

'What?'

'I need to relieve the babysitter.'

'Oh.' Sirius frowned, but pushed himself to his feet. He tucked his spent cock away and held the fly closed. 'I'll get changed.'

'Thanks,' Remus muttered, not looking up as he gathered up the discarded parts of his costume. While Sirius was gone, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 'It's alright,' he mumbled under his breath. 'It's fine. It's just a bit of fun, and it ends tonight.'

He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and cleaned himself up, grimacing at the tingle of magic over his sensitive flesh. Sirius returned - jeans hanging precariously from his hips, looking ridiculously sexy with dishevelled hair and bruised lips and the glow of someone who'd been fucked and fucked well. He handed Remus the bag with his costume folded neatly inside, and Remus took it with a nod of thanks, avoiding touching Sirius in any way because if he did, he was afraid he'd never leave.

'I had fun tonight,' Sirius said softly, and Remus nodded, stuffing the rest of the costume into the bag then zipping it fast.

'So did I,' he said then he reluctantly looked up at Sirius, feeling a stab of guilt. 'Sorry I have to run off...'

Sirius waved away his apology. 'Hey, you're a father,' he said with a smile of understanding. 'I know what it's like to have to fit your life in around a kid.'

Remus choked back a frustrated moan - why couldn't Sirius have stayed an arsehole? - and headed for the door. 'I'll see you around,' he said, knowing they couldn't do this again, that if he did, he could fall for this man.

'Er, okay,' Sirius said, looking lost. 'Remus...'

Remus flung open the door and prepared to Apparate. 'Bye, Sirius,' he said roughly before he spun on the spot, leaving Sirius staring at the spot where he'd disappeared.

0o0

Sirius was shunted not-very-gently out of the way for the fourth time by a bustling Molly Weasley. He sighed heavily as he relocated to a spot near the kitchen door, and Molly turned on him, clicking her tongue in exasperation. 'Why are you moping around in here, Sirius? You should be outside with the others. Fabian and Gideon want you on their team for five-a-side Quidditch later.'

Sirius shrugged, and Molly shook her head, reaching around her eight month pregnant bulk for a pint of milk. 'Honestly, Sirius. You're not a child. If you want to talk to me about something, talk. Just stop sulking and getting in my way.'

'I'm not sulking!'

'Mm hm,' Molly hummed, her disbelief clear. Before she could pursue her line of enquiry, though, there was a joyful screech then a red-shirted hurricane entered the room.

Sirius tried to move out of the way of the swinging door but, in doing so, stepped in front of the whirling dervish. The force of the child's body hitting his legs made him stagger backwards, and he reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulders to keep them from falling on their backsides.

'Whoa!' he said, with a bark of startled laughter as he crouched down in front of the child. 'Are you alright?'

The boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he said anxiously. 'I didn't mean to.'

'You were running inside,' Molly admonished, balancing a sandwich platter on her distended belly. 'You know you aren't supposed to do that. What would your dad say?'

'Oh, I don't think he needs to know,' Sirius interjected, winking at the obviously worried boy. 'It was an accident.' The boy grinned in relief, and Molly arched an eyebrow. She looked from the boy to Sirius and smiled a calculating smile that made Sirius uneasy before she turned and left them alone.

'My dad gets cranky when I run inside,' the boy confided once Molly was out of sight. 'He'd say I couldn't have any birthday cake if he knew.'

'Well, he won't hear about it from me,' Sirius said, mimicking zipping his mouth shut. The boy giggled and copied him, making Sirius chuckle. The boy's gaze fell on Sirius' broomstick, propped on the wall near the icebox, and his jaw dropped.

'Wow,' he said, voice hushed with awe. 'Is that a _Skyrider_? My dad says they cost more than everything in our flat.'

Sirius nodded, reaching out and snagging the broomstick. 'Yep,' he said, smiling at the wonder on the boy's face. 'It was expensive but it's worth the money. You should see how it handles in a dive.'

'Brilliant,' the boy breathed.

Do you have a broom?' he asked, and the boy pouted.

'Dad says I'm too little for my own,' he muttered, putting out a hand and reverently stroking the twigs of the _Skyrider_. 'But Bill lets me ride his sometimes.'

'Does your dad know about that?'

The boy smiled mischievously. 'Yeah, but he doesn't know Bill lets me go high sometimes.' He bit his lip, obviously realising he was confessing to an adult who could report his crime. 'You... you won't tell him that, will you? I don't go _very_high.'

'Your secret is safe with me,' Sirius assured him. 'As long as you promise not to go _very_high by yourself until you're older.'

The boy crossed his heart. 'Promise,' he said. There was a shout from the backyard, and the boy whipped his head around. 'That's my dad. I better go.' He gave the broom a final, covetous glance then stepped back.

'It was nice to meet you,' Sirius said, straightening up. 'I'm Sirius Black, by the way.'

'I'm Teddy,' the boy called as he ran out the door. 'Teddy Lupin.'

0o0

'Where have you been?' Remus asked, turning away from his conversation with Arthur Weasley to smile down at Teddy.

'Just inside,' Teddy said vaguely, his eyes on Bill and Charlie Weasley who were playing with their uncles on the makeshift Quidditch pitch. 'Talking to Sirius.'

Remus froze. He put a hand on Teddy's shoulder to get his attention and stooped until he was at eye level with Teddy. '_Who_were you talking to?'

'Me.'

Remus' head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. He slowly straightened, staring in shock at the last person he thought he would see. 'Sirius?'

'Hello, Remus.'

Remus opened and closed his mouth then managed to stammer out, 'What... what are you doing here?'

Arthur stepped up to Remus' side and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. 'Sirius and Lily planned our wedding for us,' he told Remus. 'And he gave Molly a hand with today's preparations.'

'Right,' said Remus faintly. He looked down at Teddy to escape Sirius' piercing gaze. 'You've - er - already met Teddy then.'

Teddy looked decidedly guilty, and Sirius came to his rescue. 'We bonded over my broomstick earlier,' he said, gesturing to the _Skyrider_he had propped up beside him. 'He's got great taste.'

'Teddy! Come on!' Bill called and, after a quick look at his father for permission and a squeak of excitement when it came, Teddy bolted to the Quidditch pitch.

Remus smiled fondly as he watched him go. 'He's Quidditch mad,' he told Sirius, glad for the distraction. 'Would spend all day on Bill's broomstick. He thinks I don't know Bill lets him ride it by himself. Or that he goes too high.' He shot a quick glance at Sirius. 'I should go and supervise.'

Sirius hefted the broomstick over his shoulder. 'I'll come with you,' he said lightly. 'I have it on good authority that my skill is desperately needed.'

'Right,' Remus muttered, and saw Sirius bite back a grin. He felt a flare of irritation and stalked off without waiting for Sirius. The other man quickly caught up, easily keeping pace with Remus, who was acutely aware of the way their arms brushed against each other, of the heat radiating off Sirius' body, of the scent of his light and tangy aftershave. He wondered if he should just snatch up Teddy and make a run for it, but Teddy would never forgive him, and his son's wrath, although hard to ignite, was ferocious once brought to life.

'He seems like a great kid, Remus.'

Remus started, for a wild moment sure Sirius had been reading his mind. He looked at the other man and his stomach did a slow flip when he saw that Sirius was watching Teddy with warm affection in his eyes.

_Oh, God._

'He is,' Remus said, voice a little choked.

Sirius gazed at him thoughtfully. 'Is he the reason you don't want a relationship?' he asked. 'You're trying to protect him?'

Remus stopped abruptly, staring at Sirius, his blood running cold. Did Sirius know? 'What do you mean?' he demanded. 'What do you know about it?'

Obviously taken aback, Sirius shook his head as he said, 'Nothing. I just meant that you don't want him hurt by getting attached to someone who might leave.'

Anger leaked from Remus like a deflating balloon, and he rubbed a hand across his reddening cheeks. 'Sorry,' he mumbled, dropping the hand to the back of his neck and squeezing to try and ease the tension there. 'I just... I'm a private person. I don't like other people speculating about things that aren't their business.'

'I didn't mean to pry.'

'You weren't.' Remus smiled apologetically. 'I shouldn't have snapped like that.'

Sirius sighed and looked over his shoulder at the children running around the pitch. 'I can understand you wanting to protect him - and yourself,' he said softly before turning back to Remus. 'But not everyone is out to hurt you, Remus.'

Remus frowned, but before he could respond, Teddy appeared at Sirius' side, tugging on the other man's hand. 'Sirius, come and show me how you dive! Please?'

Remus gaped at his son as he led a laughing Sirius away. Teddy - although gregarious by nature - didn't ever make physical contact with someone he barely knew. Remus wasn't sure if it was a residual effect of all he'd suffered at the hands of someone he trusted, or the memory of Healers who were constantly touching him, or if it was just something inherently Teddy, but he didn't give his trust easily and the fact that he had _reached out_for Sirius...

It was approval.

Teddy's welfare was priority for Remus and, he admitted to himself, it was also a convenient excuse not to get close, not to take the chance that - as Sirius had put it - not everyone was out to hurt him. But Teddy liked Sirius. Teddy had reached out and invited Sirius into his space after knowing him for five minutes and, in doing so, had removed the biggest obstacle Remus had planted between him and Sirius.

Now, it was only his own fears and scars keeping Sirius at arm's length.

0o0

Sirius could feel Remus' eyes burning into him as he landed amidst the children's cheers. He knew the other man disapproved of Teddy's easy acceptance of him, but didn't know why. Teddy ran up to him and hugged his legs, beaming up at him, and a weird flicker of _something_fluttered in his chest. He didn't analyse it too closely. What was the point of getting close to Remus' son? Remus was trying to put distance between them, had practically run out of his flat last night as soon as he'd come. This - thing - between them was obviously coming to an end and that was okay. It was only supposed to be one night yet he'd managed to extend that to a few more rounds of spectacular sex. He had nothing to complain about.

There was that odd little flicker, though. So he wasn't all that surprised when, after a brief attempt at mingling, he found himself drawn like a magnet back to Remus.

'How do you know Molly and Arthur anyway?' he asked, sitting down on the grass beside the other man. Remus had found a shady spot under a tree and was watching Teddy wear himself out with the other children. He gave Sirius an indecipherable look then turned back to watch his son playing.

'I needed a regular, reliable sitter for Teddy,' he said mildly. 'Molly came highly recommended. She's wonderful with him.'

Sirius nodded, lifting his glass of mead to his lips and taking a sip before blurting out, 'You know, I _do_get it.'

When Remus gazed at him in confusion, he elaborated. 'Not wanting to introduce strange men into Teddy's life. I did the same thing with Regulus.' He chuckled to himself. 'I swear I thought my cock was going to fall off from disuse when he first came to live with me. He'd already had so much disruption, I didn't want to bring someone into his life only to have them leave.'

Remus' frown faded, but he continued to stare at Sirius as if trying to see inside him. Sirius met his gaze steadily. 'There is that,' Remus said slowly.

'But... there's more, isn't there?' Sirius said, pieces beginning to click together. 'You're not just protective. You're afraid.'

Remus paled a little and Sirius instinctively reached out to him. 'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'I'm sticking my nose in again.'

To his surprise, Remus didn't push him away, instead, curling his fingers around Sirius'. 'I... I had a relationship end badly,' he confessed haltingly.

'That doesn't mean they all will,' he said gently.

Remus shook his head. 'I'm not willing to take the risk.' He squeezed Sirius' hand then pulled away. 'I think they're trying to get your attention.'

Sirius glanced over at the children, who'd been joined by Gideon and Fabian. Gideon held up Sirius' broomstick tauntingly before taking off towards the grove of trees, and Sirius' mouth fell open. 'Bloody hell,' he muttered, ignoring Remus' laughter as he scrambled to his feet and gave chase.

0o0

Remus had just stepped through the front door of The Burrow, his arms loaded with leftovers, when Sirius' appeared. 'Shh,' Sirius hissed, putting a finger to his lips. 'Come and look at this.'

Curious, Remus followed, peering into the dimly lit living room then smiling when he saw Teddy curled up on the couch, arms wrapped possessively around Sirius'_Skyrider_.

'He's pretty damn cute,' Sirius said quietly, smiling at Remus.

'I know. I can't believe I made him sometimes,' Remus whispered, hit by a wave of love so strong it made him ache.

'He looks just like you when you sleep,' Sirius murmured, and Remus stared at him, his breath coming faster all of a sudden. 'So peaceful.'

'You watched me sleep?' Remus' voice was low and strangled.

Sirius flushed. 'I was awake,' he said with a defensive air. 'And you were the most interesting thing in the room.'

'I doubt that,' Remus muttered, cursing himself as he felt his cheeks begin to heat.

Sirius smiled crookedly and stroked the backs of his fingers over Remus' cheek. 'Don't underestimate your appeal, Remus Lupin,' he whispered, then they both spun around, startled, when a throat cleared behind them.

'You should put him up in his usual bed,' Molly said, giving them a knowing smile. 'He can stay tonight. Pick him up in the morning.'

'Thanks, Molly,' Remus said quietly. 'I'll just put this stuff down and come back for him.'

'I'll get him,' Sirius offered, already heading for Teddy.

Remus opened his mouth to object, but Molly's elbow poked him in the ribs. 'Let Sirius carry him up while you put that food in the kitchen,' she hissed. 'You can pop in and say goodnight afterwards.'

Undecided, Remus glanced at Teddy again, but Sirius already had him in his arms, Teddy's head resting on his shoulder as comfortably as if it had laid there a dozen times before. 'Where should I...?'

'Up the stairs, second door on the right,' Molly told him, smiling as Sirius sidled past them. Remus watched Sirius go, an unwelcome warmth unfurling in his chest at the sight of his son being cared for by Sirius. 'He's a good man,' Molly murmured, laying a hand on Remus' arm before disappearing into the kitchen.

Remus followed her, hastily packing away the leftovers before jogging up the stairs. He approached the guest room stealthily, peeking around the doorway to see Sirius pulling the bedclothes up to Teddy's shoulders. He made a move to turn off the low wattage lamp, but Remus stepped forward. 'Leave it,' he said, hushed. 'He doesn't like the dark.'

Sirius nodded at him then moved away from the bed. 'Neither did I when I was little,' he whispered. 'He didn't wake up at all. He's exhausted.'

Remus smiled, moving in to press a kiss to Teddy's temple. When he turned around, Sirius was watching him, hands in his pockets and a soft expression on his face. That expression sparked something deep inside Remus and he grabbed Sirius' hand, pulling him out the door then pushing him against the wall before kissing him urgently.

Sirius made a muffled noise of surprise then melted into him, parting his lips and allowing Remus' tongue access to all the spots that made him gasp and arch against him. Remus' hands buried themselves in dark locks, moaning as they pressed against each other, bodies straining for more.

Remus broke the kiss reluctantly, taking a deep breath before dipping his head to taste Sirius' lips again. Sirius didn't deny him, instead, fisting his hands in Remus' shirt and locking their bodies together. Remus moaned as their hips collided then tore his lips away, suddenly recalling that they were in Molly and Arthur's hallway, with Teddy just a few feet away.

'This is such a bad idea,' he mumbled as Sirius cupped his face and dragged him back in for another deep, breath-stealing kiss. Remus' resolve weakened, but he made a last ditch effort for sanity. 'We need to stop doing this.'

Sirius shook his head, catching Remus' lower lip between his own and sucking gently. 'We need to go somewhere more private,' he rasped, teeth scraping over Remus' skin so deliciously that Remus' knees shook. 'Come back to mine.'

Remus tried to say no, he really did, but Sirius' fingers slid beneath the hem of his t-shirt, stroking the sensitive skin of his lower back, then he was kissing him again, murmuring, 'Please say yes,' with every press of lips.

'Yes,' Remus breathed, giving in for what he told himself was one final time. 'Yes.'

0o0

They crashed out of the Floo and onto the floor, their groping hands preventing them from making a more graceful exit. Sirius - underneath Remus - groaned in pain as his head banged against the hard wooden floor. 'You okay?' asked Remus, scrambling off Sirius' lap.

'Yeah,' Sirius said, rubbing his sore head as he pushed himself up. He looked at Remus and chuckled. 'You have soot all over you.'

'So do you,' Remus retorted, brushing soot from his clothes.

Sirius reached out and swiped his thumb over a streak of black powder on Remus' cheek, the startlingly tender touch stilling Remus' hands and making Sirius swallow. The sudden feeling of intimacy made his throat go dry and, rattled, Sirius distracted them both by kissing Remus hard.

Need flared instantly and they staggered towards the couch, Remus pushing Sirius onto the cushions before straddling him and claiming his lips once again. Hands shoved and tugged at clothing and they managed to free their straining, leaking cocks. They rutted desperately, their erections - already hard and wanting - dragging together between their bellies, the friction and day-long anticipation sending them both over the edge within seconds of each other.

Remus broke their kiss, panting into Sirius' mouth as he pressed their foreheads together. 'Wow,' he said, voice hoarse.

Sirius let out a soft bark of amusement, running a hand up Remus' spine before threading his fingers into the hair at his nape. 'Yeah,' he agreed. He turned his head slightly, touching his lips to the corner of Remus' mouth. 'We're good.'

Remus smiled, giving Sirius a smacking kiss before pulling back and grimacing at the mess covering their shirts. 'Ugh,' he complained, and Sirius laughed.

'We should just take these off then,' he said playfully, hands already pushing Remus' shirt up over his belly.

Remus jumped off his lap as if Sirius had burned him, pulling his shirt down quickly, but not before Sirius caught a glimpse of a long, raised scar beneath the fabric. He frowned, and looked up at Remus' face. 'What happened?' he asked in confusion. 'You didn't have that scar last time we were together.'

Remus flushed, tucking his shirt into his jeans. 'It's nothing,' he said, agitated. 'I usually use a Glamour to cover them.'

'Them?' Sirius slowly stood, his eyes falling to Remus' flat stomach. 'What happened?' he repeated.

Remus hunched his shoulders defensively, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'Accident,' Remus said then he turned towards the Floo. 'I should go.'

'What? No!' Sirius grabbed his arm and turned him around. 'Why?'

Remus fidgeted, looking everywhere but at Sirius. 'Look, I know they aren't attractive. That's why I cover them. I'm not some freak show for you to stare at...'

'I never said you were!' Sirius ran his free hand through his hair distractedly. 'Remus, I don't care about any scars. It doesn't make me want you any less. Fuck, I've had my bloody tongue up your arse but you thought you had to hide a couple of scars?' He released Remus' arm and shook his head. 'Use the Glamour if that makes you feel better but don't just leave.'

Remus closed his eyes then exhaled slowly. 'Okay,' he murmured. 'Okay. I'll - um - go clean up.'

Sirius nodded, a little disconcerted by the rush of relief he felt hearing those words. 'You remember where the bathroom is,' he said, pointing the way. 'I'm going to get us a drink. Water, alright? Or something stronger?'

'Water's fine, thanks,' Remus said before disappearing into Sirius' bathroom.

Sirius rubbed a hand over his face then went directly to the kitchen sink. What the hell had that been about? He had sounded so bloody _needy_, begging Remus to stay like that. He shook his head in disgust at himself and poured two glasses of water. And what was all the fuss over a scar or two? He could understand Remus wanting to cover them up while he was working but he was really panicked at the thought of Sirius seeing them.

Sirius tapped his fingernail against the rim of a glass as he thought. What was he doing? It was supposed to be one night with Remus and now the other man had been in Sirius' flat, had slept in his bed, showered in his bathroom. Sirius had met his _son_, for Merlin's sake!

Sirius worried his lower lip between his teeth. He'd told Remus he liked him, and he wasn't lying. He liked Remus a lot and, if he was brutally honest with himself, he wanted a bit more than the occasional shag. So, where did that leave them? Remus had been adamant about his desire to keep this casual. Was Sirius going to change the rules now and ask Remus out on a proper date? Or should he just call whatever this was off now before things escalated, before he fell really hard for a man who didn't want the same thing?

'Bloody hell,' he muttered, picking up the glasses and trudging down the hall to his bedroom, still no less confused than he had been five minutes ago.

0o0

Remus stood in front of Sirius' mirror, frowning down at his scar-striped torso. He knew Sirius thought vanity was the reason he used the Glamour, but it wasn't. Not entirely. He hated the scars because they were a reminder of every nightmare he'd ever had come true. They were a reminder that you could never really know a person, that loving someone inevitably led to heartbreak and pain. They were a reminder of how close he had come to losing his son and a reminder to never let anything like that happen again.

He cast the spell for the Glamour and watched as his skin smoothed out. For the first time, though, it felt like cheating, like he was wearing a mask, and he suddenly wanted to strip it off and bare himself to Sirius, to tell him everything he was scared of and let him take the burden away.

Panic darted through him. He'd promised himself he'd never let anyone get close again, yet here he was, contemplating revealing everything to a man he hardly knew. A man who, on the surface at least, was very much like the man in his nightmares, but who was proving himself to be the antithesis more and more each day.

And didn't that scare the hell out of him?

'Stop it,' he hissed, glaring at himself in the mirror. 'Stop being so damn foolish. Nothing has changed.'

He heard Sirius open the door opposite the bathroom - his bedroom - and took a deep breath. 'One more night,' he whispered to himself. 'One more night with him then it's over and I can get on with forgetting him.'

0o0

Sirius woke up slowly, reluctant to leave the warm comfort of sleep. As he gradually came back into consciousness, he became aware of a heavy arm slung across his waist and the hard wall of a chest pressing against his back. A sleepy smile curled his lips, and he inched back until they were pressed together from shoulder to toe.

It had been a great night, despite some initial awkwardness after Remus came back to the bedroom with a Glamour firmly in place. Mutual lust and desire had soon melted any discomfort away, the pair falling to the mattress and consuming each other with a hunger that had startled them both.

He opened his eyes, squinting in the morning sun that peeked through the gaps in the curtains. A yawn slipped out, his whole body tensing as he stretched muscles that had received a thorough work out several hours before. He scratched at his belly, grimacing when dried flakes of ejaculate broke away from his skin. They should have cleaned up last night.

Remus mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and slotted himself more firmly against Sirius' back, tightening the arm around him possessively. A renewed erection lay heavy against Sirius' arse, and the fire Sirius thought had been quenched the night before came roaring back.

He rolled over carefully, biting down on his lip as his hardening cock pressed against Remus' erection. Their lips were a mere inch apart, and Sirius couldn't help himself. He closed the distance, brushing his mouth lightly back and forth across Remus'. Remus moaned softly, catching Sirius' mouth with his own, and they kissed gently, sweetly.

Hands found needy cocks as they kissed indulgently, taking their time to bring each other to orgasm with long, languorous strokes. When they came, it was as one, moaning their completion into each others' mouth, spilling hot over their tangled fingers.

As Sirius' ragged breathing began to even out, Remus lifted his hand to his mouth, licking Sirius' come from his fingers with a tiny smile on his lips that made Sirius want to crush him to the mattress and fuck him senseless. Instead, he kissed him until they were both breathless then followed him to the bathroom for a joint shower, all the while hearing the clock in his head ticking down the time they had left, and wondering if he'd have the courage to ask for more. Because he might not know exactly how he felt about Remus yet, but he did know he wanted time to figure it out.

0o0

Remus stood by the Floo, combing his hands through his still-damp hair while Sirius watched. 'You don't have to pick up Teddy for a while yet, do you?' Sirius said, leaning against the back of the couch. 'Stay and have some breakfast.'

'I can't,' Remus said, brushing non-existent fluff off his shirt with suspicious dedication. 'I've got stuff to do - study, cleaning...'

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms over his chest then, thinking he might look defensive or uncertain, he uncrossed them and let them hang at his sides. 'So,' he said, looking at a point just over Remus' shoulder. 'Are you doing anything next weekend? Maybe you and Teddy could come over for dinner or something.'

Remus' gaze snapped up, his eyes wide. 'Are... are you asking me out?'

Sirius didn't care how it came across, he felt too exposed here. He crossed his arms. 'We have fun,' he said with a casual air he wished he felt. 'I'd like to keep having fun with you on a more regular basis.'

'Wouldn't that constitute a relationship?'

Sirius stared at Remus. The other man's eyes were shuttered, and Sirius couldn't tell what he was feeling. He shrugged and looked down at his feet. 'I guess it could be construed as some kind of _loose_arrangement...'

He glanced up as the shutters disappeared, and Remus looked stricken. When he saw Sirius watching, he quickly turned towards the fireplace. 'I don't want a relationship, Sirius. You knew that when we started this,' he said, voice unsteady. 'Damn it, I knew this was going too far. We let it get out of hand.'

Sirius' heart sank down to his toes. He stifled his disappointment and nodded. 'Okay,' he said softly. 'That's... I just thought...' He took a breath. 'Whatever you want.'

Remus hesitated, his hand halfway to the Floo powder jar then he turned back to Sirius. 'I just... There's a lot of things about me I'm not ready to share, that I can't... things that... have fucked me up, Sirius. I'm not relationship material.'

Sirius didn't say anything, and Remus spun around, grabbed a handful of Floo powder then stepped into the Floo. 'I'm sorry,' he said, meeting Sirius' eye. 'I really am because, if I could have something more, I'd want it with you.'

Then he threw down the Floo powder and was carried away in a flash of green flames.

0o0

Lily and James were still off on their month long honeymoon, and Sirius' workload had doubled. He didn't mind - it took his mind off his troubles - but when he started falling behind despite working sixteen hour days, Calista - bless her - offered to help him out. He accepted gratefully, putting up with her frequent raptures about the joys of married life because she turned out to be a damn good secretary.

It had been nearly two weeks since he'd last seen Remus Lupin. He knew he'd made the right decision in not pursuing the other man, in not settling for less than he wanted because, if there was one thing he was certain about now, it was that he wanted more than an occasional night of amazing sex. Remus obviously wasn't ready to give him more, so he had to let him go.

He just wished he could convince his heart that this was the right thing for everyone.

'Sirius?' Calista poked her head around the door. 'I've got lunch if you're hungry.'

He shook off his melancholy and smiled as he waved her in. 'I could eat a Hippogryff,' he said, making space on his desk for the takeaway bags. 'What did you get?'

'Chicken and ham sandwiches from the deli up the block,' she told him, setting the bags down. 'Gods, I'm ravenous!'

'That's all that newly-wed sex,' Sirius said with a leer, and Calista laughed, swatting him with a paper napkin before she handed him a wrapped sandwich.

They ate in silence for several minutes then Calista put her sandwich down and wiped her mouth. 'Can I ask you something?' she said, face sombre, and Sirius nodded. 'Would you have asked Regulus to break it off with me if he'd told you I used to strip?'

Sirius choked on a mouthful of chicken, taking the can of soft drink Calista offered and gulping it down. He shook his head vigorously as he struggled to get his breath back. 'No,' he said eventually. 'No. I... might have been a bit of an arse about it, but that was before I realised what a prig I'd become.'

Calista eyed him thoughtfully. 'You _were_wound up pretty tight,' she said graciously. 'But you were always very welcoming to me.' She smiled. 'I do prefer you now, though. I thought you'd seemed more relaxed since my wedding, although you haven't looked happy this last week or so.'

'I was... seeing someone casually,' he admitted, toying with the crust on his sandwich. 'I wanted more, but he didn't want to hear about it.' He shrugged. 'It happens.'

A manicured fingernail tapped the arm of Calista's chair. 'You're talking about Remus Lupin, aren't you?' she said carefully. 'I don't mean to poke my nose in, Sirius. It's just that Regulus said...'

'Yes,' Sirius said tightly. 'It was Remus.'

Calista sighed. 'I'm sorry it didn't work out,' she said as she leaned over and began to re-wrap the uneaten portion of her sandwich. 'You both deserve some happiness.'

Sirius frowned, puzzled. 'You know Remus?'

She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. 'I thought Regulus told you,' she said, eyes wide. 'Remus and I used to work for the same person. Peter Pettigrew. He's an old friend of Remus', and he owns quite a few Muggle and magical clubs. I worked in the _The Veela_and Remus occasionally bar tends there.'

'No,' Sirius said quietly. 'He didn't tell me that.'

'I think Remus is still really nervous about relationships,' she said as she stood up. 'After what happened last time, I can't blame him for being skittish, and he does have Teddy's welfare to think about, but you'd be really good for him, Sirius. Don't let him push you away.' She patted his hand then scooped up her leftovers. 'I'll get back to work.'

She left the room, closing the door behind her, and a confused Sirius slumped back into his chair, a thousand questions on his tongue and no one to give him any answers. He let his head fall back, and he stared unseeingly at the ceiling, shifting all the pieces of the puzzle that was Remus Lupin around in his head. Remus was happy to shag his little heart out with Sirius, but the moment Sirius put out relationship vibes, Remus bolted. Remus, and now Calista, had alluded to something nasty having happened to Remus with a previous lover. Remus was deathly afraid of his son being hurt and it stopped him getting involved with anyone. Remus had scars from an 'accident' that he was seriously paranoid about anyone seeing.

He didn't like the picture that was forming.

Sirius drummed his fingers on the desk, considering what he wanted to do. On one hand, he didn't want to open himself up for more disappointment if Remus rejected him again. On the other, perhaps if he talked to Remus, let him know that he'd listen if Remus needed a friendly ear, he'd let Sirius in.

Making his decision, he hit the intercom switch on his desk. 'Callie,' he said before he could change his mind. 'Can you get me Remus Lupin's address, please?'

0o0

Remus smacked Teddy's hand away from the saucepan and glared at him. 'It's hot, Teddy,' he said sternly. 'I've told you before to stay away from the stove.'

'I just wanted a little taste,' Teddy whined, clasping his hands behind his back and shuffling his feet. 'It smells nice.'

'That's because Mrs Weasley made it for us,' Remus murmured, dipping a finger into the golden pumpkin soup Molly had pressed into his hands the night before when he'd picked up Teddy. 'All we have to do is warm it. Good thing, too, after my last effort.'

Teddy giggled. 'Your soup tasted all burnt,' he said, laughing harder when Remus mock growled at him.

'Alright, so your father isn't a master chef,' he said, giving a lock of Teddy's hair a gentle tug. 'Go and wash your hands. The soup is warmed up enough now.'

Teddy ran off, and Remus ladled the soup into two bowls. He blew on Teddy's, testing the temperature again before setting it on the dining table. Teddy clambered up onto his chair, and Remus handed him a spoon before a knock on the door distracted him.

'Eat it slowly and carefully,' he warned Teddy, backing down the hallway, his eyes on his son. He watched Teddy lift an unsteady spoonful of soup to his mouth before he turned to open the door.

His smile of greeting faded when he saw the last face he expected.

'Sirius?'

'Hi,' Sirius said, a cautious smile on his face.

Remus froze for a long moment before stepping out into the hall, casting a look over his shoulder at Teddy before pulling the door partially closed behind him. 'What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?'

'I asked Callie who Fire-called your boss to get your address off him,' Sirius told him. 'Look, you're probably thinking I'm going to turn into some weird stalker, and I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I just...' He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. 'I know you have secrets, I know that you've had bad experiences with relationships before, but I really believe we could have something really good, Remus. And I don't want to just let that go without trying.'

Remus glared at him. 'We said it was just sex right from the beginning. It was never meant to be more than one night.'

'Yeah, well, I told you not to underestimate your appeal,' Sirius retorted angrily then he exhaled sharply. 'Remus, I don't know why you're so scared of me, of us having something more, but I know that you probably have a really good reason for being so wary. I would never hurt you. I would never hurt your son. I just want a chance to prove that.'

Remus let out a shaky breath and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Sirius, I do like you. I... I really do. I didn't mean to...' He cleared his throat, his face colouring. 'But I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can give you that chance. I'm sorry.'

Sirius bit his lip, forcing back everything he wanted to say to try and convince Remus that he was trustworthy, that he was worth taking the chance on. 'Well, if you change your mind,' he said, flushing when he realised his voice held a rough edge of emotion, 'you know where to find me.' He smiled a wobbly smile. 'I hope you change your mind.'

Remus looked pained. 'I'm too messed up,' he whispered. 'I... I wouldn't be good for you, Sirius. I'd screw you up as well.'

Sirius reached out, stroking his fingers over Remus' cheek gently. 'You think you're the only one who's broken, Remus? You're not,' he murmured. 'Being with you, though, I don't feel like it's impossible that I could be whole again.'

Remus leaned into Sirius' touch, closing his eyes. 'I need... I need to think...'

Sirius stepped closer and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Remus' mouth. 'My mother thought she could curse the gay out of me,' he said quietly, ignoring Remus' jolt of surprise at his words. 'She used the Cruciatus and, when that didn't work, she locked me in the cellar for the summer.'

He moved away, letting his hand fall from Remus' cheek. 'No one else in the world knows that,' he said, feeling raw and open and so fucking vulnerable. He gestured towards the exit. 'I'm going to go now. I hope I see you again, Remus.'

Remus watched him go then fell back against the door frame, stunned by Sirius' revelation. For Sirius to tell him that... It was an enormous show of trust. But Remus didn't know if he could reciprocate, didn't know if he had that kind of faith to place in others any more and, suddenly, Remus felt like crying for all he'd had taken from him.

'Dad! I spilled!'

He brushed a hand over his wet eyes then swallowed a sob. 'Coming,' he called, going back inside and closing the front door very quietly behind him.

0o0

Sirius knocked on the door, slumping dejectedly against the door frame as he listened to the footsteps from inside getting louder. The door swung open and James, fresh from his honeymoon, looked out, his smile falling from his lips when he saw Sirius' face. 'Should I get out the Firewhiskey?'

Sirius nodded, shoving himself off the wall and stepping past James. 'Yep. I need a drink,' he said dully as James shut the door behind him. 'A very, very large drink.'

0o0

Remus sat on his couch, watching Teddy build a castle. He smiled as Teddy crashed a car into a wall of blocks, shouting gleefully as they tumbled all around him before he started to rebuild it. Remus sipped his juice, letting his head drop back against the cushions as thoughts of Sirius invaded his mind yet again.

Somewhere along the way, he'd managed to fall a little in love with Sirius Black. He recognised the feeling, and it terrified him. Last time he'd fallen in love, he'd ended up beaten and bleeding and lying in a hospital bed while Healers tried to save his, and his son's, life.

He tried not to think about Lucius Malfoy any more. He hated the rage the man's very name inspired, hated that Lucius still held so much power over him after all this time. Their brief, violent affair nearly three years ago had completely soured him on relationships, and the betrayal of trust had hurt him deeply - both physically and mentally.

Absently, he rubbed a thumb across his chest, tracing the length of his longest scar through the cotton of his shirt. He'd been hiding himself for so long. How could he possibly open himself up, expose himself to someone who could hurt him, could hurt Teddy, again? He wanted to trust Sirius, he wanted to let himself fall completely and hopelessly in love with the other man, but he'd loved Lucius, and his feelings had been turned against him.

He couldn't risk it happening again. He might not survive a second time.

'Dad? Dad! Are you okay? You look weird.'

Remus blinked his misery away and smiled at Teddy. 'I'm fine, love,' he said, ignoring Teddy's grimace at the endearment. 'Wow, that's one fine castle!'

Teddy beamed and looked at his creation. 'I want to live in a castle when I grow up,' he declared, placing a triangular block on top. 'Does Sirius live in a castle?'

Remus started, staring at Teddy in surprise. 'Excuse me?'

Teddy parked a toy car in what appeared to be a garage and repeated, 'Does Sirius live in a castle?'

'Why would you ask that?'

Teddy looked up at him, a bemused expression on his face. 'I just wondered,' he said with a shrug. 'Charlie said Sirius was rich and if I was rich, I'd live in a castle.'

Remus huffed out a breath of laughter then put aside his drink and lowered himself to the floor. 'Sirius lives in a flat,' he said, picking up a block and turning it distractedly in his hand.

'Like our flat?' Teddy asked, cocking his head.

Remus smiled and placed the block on top of Teddy's structure. 'It's a bit fancier than ours,' he admitted.

Teddy nodded solemnly and turned back to his blocks before he dropped his bombshell. 'Charlie said that his mum said that Sirius was going to be your boyfriend. Is he?'

_I love Molly, but I'm going to strangle her with her own tongue next time I see her._

'He's a friend,' Remus hedged, wondering whether Teddy was innocently curious about something he'd been told, or if there was more to the five-year-old's questions. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Peter had been right, perhaps he was doing Teddy a disservice by keeping them so closed off.

Maybe he needed to ask his son what he wanted.

'Do... do you like Sirius?' he asked cautiously, watching Teddy closely.

Teddy's face lit up. 'He rides a broom real good,' he enthused, eyes shining with excitement. 'And he said he'd teach me how to do that dive when I get a bit bigger.'

Remus' face flushed as he remembered exactly how good Sirius' thighs had looked clinging to that broomstick then hurriedly shook himself. 'You'll have to be a _lot_bigger before I let you attempt that particular dive,' he said firmly, and grinned at Teddy's dismayed face. 'So, you like him?'

'Yeah,' Teddy said as he placed an action figure in one of the rooms of the castle. 'He's nice.' He looked up at Remus with startlingly shrewd eyes. 'If you want him to be your boyfriend, he can be. He won't be mean like Lucius.'

Remus caught his breath at the almost casual mention of his former boyfriend. 'I... I don't think he would be either,' he said carefully, not wanting to scare Teddy, who had his own physical and emotional scars from Remus' previous relationship, but needing to be sure of his position. 'But would you mind? Really? He'd be around a lot if he was my boyfriend.'

In a role reversal that startled Remus, Teddy patted his leg comfortingly. 'You smiled lots when you were talking to Sirius,' he said wisely. 'And he was nice to me and didn't tell that I was running inside. I wouldn't mind.' He grinned cheekily. 'And if he was your boyfriend, he would _have_to give me flying lessons when I got bigger!'

Remus chuckled, more relieved than he thought he'd be by Teddy's easy acceptance. The little boy had been very young when Lucius was in their lives, but sometimes recalled specific events with disturbing clarity, and if he'd expressed a word of discomfort about Sirius entering their lives, there would be no question to ponder. But there was nothing that indicated he was uneasy about the thought of another man coming into their lives.

Not for the first time, he admired Teddy's remarkable resilience; he'd let go of his anger, of his fear. He'd managed to put it behind him and not let it run his life. Remus envied how well-adjusted his son seemed to be and thought that, perhaps, it was time for him to take a leaf from Teddy's book and begin to get on with his life as well.

'So,' he said slyly. 'You were running inside, were you?'

Teddy's eyes went wide, and he clapped his hands over his mouth when he realised his slip up. 'Uh oh.'

'Uh oh, indeed.'

0o0

Sirius was bent over a board of fabric samples when the door to his office cracked open. 'Sirius,' Calista said, a smug smile on her face. 'You have a couple of visitors.'

Sirius frowned, watching as Calista opened the door to reveal Remus and Teddy Lupin standing on the other side. Sirius shot to his feet, almost knocking the sample boards off the desk in his haste. 'Hi,' he said, steadying the boards before coming around the desk to greet a nervous-looking Remus.

'Hi,' Remus said, giving Sirius a tight smile.

'Hello!' Teddy said happily, grinning up at Sirius. 'Is this your job?'

Sirius chuckled and crouched to talk to Teddy face-to-face. 'Hi, Teddy,' he said warmly, holding out his hand for Teddy to shake. 'Yes, this is my job.'

Teddy gave Sirius a perfunctory hand shake, too preoccupied with checking out the new environment to put much effort in. 'My dad works for Uncle Peter,' he said, staring at a pile of sample balloons Sirius had been sent. 'You've got balloons!'

Sirius reached over to the sideboard and grabbed a handful of the brightly coloured balloons. 'I do,' he said, handing them to Teddy. 'Just in case I get a special visitor.'

Teddy's eyes went wide and he clutched the balloons to his chest. 'Thanks, Sirius,' he said, a little breathlessly then turned to Remus. 'Dad!'

'I see them,' he said with a smile.

Calista put her hand on Remus' arm. 'Why don't you come with me, Teddy, and we can blow some up.'

Teddy looked up at Remus. 'Can I, dad?'

'Sure.' Remus gave Calista a grateful smile which she returned before she ushered Teddy out of the room. He turned back to Sirius and his smile became more tentative, as if he wasn't sure of his welcome. 'Hello, again.'

Sirius slid his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching for Remus. 'I didn't think I'd see you again,' he said haltingly.

'I wasn't sure you would either.' Remus scratched at his jaw and gave a nervous laugh. 'I've got Teddy to thank for that. He made me realise that I'm holding both of us back because I haven't been able to move past... well, things I think I might need to finally talk about. I don't want that for him. I don't want that for me.'

He took a breath and smiled. 'So, I am here to ask you to come to dinner tonight at our place,' he said. 'I can't cook to save my life, but I am excellent at using a Muggle phone to call for takeaway.'

Hope bloomed - bright and warm - inside Sirius' chest, and he grinned ridiculously wide. 'I'd love to.'

0o0

Remus watched as Sirius crawled around the couch, Teddy seated precariously on his back clutching a plastic sword in his fist. 'And then the brave knight raised his sword and drove it into the dragon's heart,' Sirius cried, and Teddy brought the sword down and stuck Sirius in the ribs with the end. Remus winced as imagination and memory collided, but forced a smile onto his face. Sirius let out a dramatic groan then a pained roar before collapsing onto his stomach.

Teddy cheered and leaped to his feet. 'I killed the dragon!' he shouted, holding his arms above his head as he jumped up and down.

Remus clapped, a wide grin on his face. 'You did,' he said approvingly as he also stood. 'And do you know what dragon slayers do to celebrate their kill?'

Teddy's face lit up in anticipation, and Remus felt almost bad for what he was about to do. 'They get to brush their teeth, and get into their pyjamas, and go to bed,' enthused Remus, choking back his laughter when Teddy's ecstatic expression morphed into a scowl.

'Da-ad!'

'Go on,' he said, flapping his hands at his son. 'I'll be in to say goodnight in five minutes.'

Teddy grumbled under his breath, but put the sword in his toy box before turning to Sirius who was sitting up and leaning against the couch. 'Goodnight, Sirius,' he said, surprising both men by wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

Sirius automatically hugged him back, unable to hide how pleased he was by Teddy's unhesitating acceptance. Teddy released him then, with a final plaintive look at his father who remained unmoved, he trudged down the hall towards the bathroom.

Remus looked down at Sirius then put out his hand. 'Want a drink?'

Sirius grabbed his hand and hauled himself to his feet with a real groan. 'Yes, please,' he said effusively. He brushed his hands over his backside and grimaced. 'I didn't think twenty five was particularly old but...'

Remus laughed. 'Yeah, you feel every single one of those years after a few hours with a five-year-old.'

'How did you cope?' Sirius asked, following Remus through to the kitchen. 'When he was a baby? You were by yourself and so young. At least Regulus came fully toilet trained when he moved in with me.'

Remus pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out of the cupboard and held it up for Sirius' approval. When Sirius nodded, he grabbed two tumblers from an overhead cupboard. 'I had a little money left over from the sale of my parents' house - enough to buy the paraphernalia a baby needs,' he told Sirius as he poured. 'Once that was gone, Pete gave me the better shifts at the clubs while he and the girls there took turns to watch Teddy.' He looked up. 'I know that wasn't ideal...'

'It must have been so difficult.'

'It was,' Remus said, his voice cracking a little. 'It was really hard for a long time.' This was it. If there was any chance of he and Sirius turning this thing into something more than fucking, this was where he started explaining. 'And then I met my ex-boyfriend.'

Sirius didn't move, but Remus could feel him tense. He downed a good mouthful of the Firewhiskey then handed his tumbler to Sirius. 'Go and sit down,' he said shakily. 'I'll tuck Teddy in and then...'

'...and then we can talk.'

Remus nodded. 'Yeah.'

0o0

Sirius fidgeted on the couch, watching as Remus methodically tidied the room. He knew Remus was uncertain, about this, about him, but when he began to fuss with the cushions, making sure they were perfectly aligned, Sirius caught his hands.

'Remus, if you're this worried about telling me about your past, perhaps it's best I go and we try again another night. There's no rush.'

'No,' he said, sinking down beside Sirius. 'I need to do this.' He buried his face in his hands then dragged his fingers through his hair. When he looked up, his face was harder, his eyes older, and Sirius felt a chill creep across his skin.

'You know Lucius Malfoy?' Remus asked, his voice low and curt.

Of all the things Sirius had braced himself to hear, that hadn't been on the list. 'Yes,' he said. 'His family were friendly with my parents and he was promised to my cousin, Narcissa. He was always an arsehole. and I wasn't all that sad when I heard he'd died. Narcissa, bitch that she is, is better off without him.'

'I dated him,' Remus said darkly, picking up his glass of Firewhiskey. 'For twelve months about three years ago.'

'He was gay?' Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'Really?' He hesitated as he did some quick calculations. 'Three years ago? So, you dated him just before he passed away?'

'He died because of me,' Remus told him, and Sirius started. He watched as Remus' fingers tightened on the tumbler, his knuckles turning white, then he said, 'I... I have to start at the beginning, alright?'

'Okay,' Sirius said warily.

Remus stood abruptly, pacing the width of the room as he spoke. 'We met at one of Pete's clubs,' he said, twisting his hands together in agitation. 'I was collecting a list of my jobs for the coming weekend, and he was... well, a customer. He hit on me, I was lonely, and he was good looking, so we ended up shagging in one of Pete's storage cupboards.'

Sirius clenched his fists at his side, trying to keep his face impassive. He hated the thought of that slimy git with his hands all over Remus and had a powerful urge to lick and bite Remus all over to obliterate any lingering trace of Malfoy from his skin. But he remained still, quiet, because Remus needed to get this out.

'We saw each other for a month or so, and he was attentive and charming and I fell for it, for him. Then he said he wanted to meet Teddy.' Remus snorted derisively. 'I was thrilled that he was so accepting of me having a son, that he knew I was a stripper and didn't mind.' He stopped in front of the couch and shook his head. 'He seemed like the perfect man. I kept pinching myself because I couldn't believe I'd gotten so lucky.'

'And then he changed,' Sirius said quietly, reaching out and touching the back of Remus' hand lightly.

Remus' knees seemed to go out from under him, and he fell heavily to the couch. He hung his head and whispered, 'You're going to hate me when you find out what I did.'

Sirius' heart skipped a beat when he heard the utter despair in Remus' voice. He slid his hand over Remus' knee and squeezed supportively. 'No, I won't,' he said determinedly.

Remus bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut tightly, then continued talking. 'It was fine for a while but, then, he started acting strangely. He would Floo at odd hours of the night and day to see what I was doing. He started to complain about me taking stripping jobs. At first, it was... kind of nice that he wanted to spend so much time with me, that he was so interested, but then, he got nastier about it. If I told him I wanted to study or spend time with Teddy, he'd tell me how bad a boyfriend I was, that he would go out and find someone who wanted to be with him. He'd keep it up until I gave in and spent time with him instead. Whenever I hung out with Peter, Lucius would accuse me of sleeping with him, so I stopped seeing him so much.'

In a sudden explosion of temper, Remus slammed his fist into the arm of the chair. 'I'm such a fucking idiot! I _knew_something wasn't right. I should have listened to my instincts, but it wasn't until he started trying to get me to search for Teddy's mother so she could "take him off my hands" that I realised what was going on.'

Sirius frowned deeply. 'He was jealous of Teddy?'

'Teddy hated him,' Remus told him. 'From the moment they met, he couldn't stand Lucius. I thought it was Teddy being possessive, upset about having to share me - he was only two years old at the time... _God_!'

He covered his face with his hands. 'I told Lucius I wanted some space after that, that I needed to concentrate on my studies, on Teddy, for a little while. He seemed to take it well...'

A strangled sob escaped, and Sirius' hand tightened on Remus' leg. 'What happened, Remus?'

It took several minutes but Remus finally raised his head. 'I forgot to block his Floo access,' Remus murmured, staring at Sirius with disturbingly blank eyes. 'He walked right in one night, and I found him in Teddy's bedroom.' A flash of anguish in those blue eyes was the only warning Sirius got. 'He had a pillow over Teddy's face.'

0o0

_'What the hell are you doing? Get off him! _Get off him_!' Teddy!_

Remus shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. He could still hear the echoes of his screams as he tried to pry the pillow away from Teddy's face. It had taken intensive therapy for himself and Teddy for them to heal as much as they had, and now, all the panic and pain was coming back as fresh as it had been on that night.

He was cold. So cold. Sirius' hand was burning his leg through his jeans. He could feel the other man shaking, could feel the waves of fury and horror rolling off him, and cringed before forcing himself to continue.

'I pulled him away,' Remus whispered, eyes stinging. 'I tackled him to the ground, but I couldn't see if Teddy was breathing, and I had to try and get to him, to help him...' Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, but he barely noticed, only realising when he tasted salt on his dry lips.

'He stabbed me.' He reached around to touch a spot on his side, beneath his ribs. He felt more than saw Sirius shift. 'Here.' His fingers rubbed over the raised skin he could feel through his shirt and his chest constricted, making it hard to breathe. 'I bled all over Teddy's sheets.'

Cool glass was pressed into his hands and he blinked. 'Drink,' Sirius murmured gently, encouraging him to lift the glass to his lips. Remus choked down a mouthful, then another; the fiery liquid searing through his veins like wildfire. The chill receded, and breathing became easier.

'Thank you,' he said softly.

Sirius took the glass from his hands. 'You don't have to tell me any more.'

'Yes, I do.' His voice was low, hard. 'You need to know what you're getting into with me.' He cut his gaze towards Sirius. 'If you're still interested.'

Sirius didn't say anything. He just put the glass down on the coffee table then slid his hand over Remus' before he sat back against the cushions. Remus turned his hand over and tangled their fingers, grateful for the anchor.

'He pinned me down and told me that he was doing this for us,' he said, closing his eyes and concentrating on the warmth of Sirius' hands, on the feel of his fingers twined with his own. 'That when Teddy was gone, it would be just us, all the time.' He swallowed hard. 'He told me I was his and that no one else could have me.'

He flattened his free hand over his chest. 'He gave me the scars. The knife... ' He glanced briefly at Sirius. 'Well, you know his family dabbled in dark magic.'

'It was cursed?' Sirius guessed.

Remus nodded, and Sirius swore under his breath. 'Teddy wasn't moving, he wasn't crying. I thought that if he was still alive, he'd be upset and scared, but he wasn't moving and I... I gave up.' He sobbed, the sound wrenched from somewhere deep down. 'I let Lucius do what he wanted. He marked me, he claimed me.'

He untangled his fingers from Sirius' and stood up, yanking his shirt over his head as he did. 'See?' he said hoarsely, turning so Sirius could see the full extent of the scarring. He saw the moment when Sirius realised what Lucius had done, shock flashing in those grey eyes.

'He got what he wanted,' Remus said quietly, tracing the strip of thickened tissue that ran vertically from just beneath his nipple to his hip then following it as it veered into a horizontal line. A capitol L. 'Every time I look at it, I see him.'

There was silence for a long moment then Sirius' voice full of sharp anger, 'You got away from him.'

'I finally saw Teddy move,' he said with a sad twist of his lips. 'And I couldn't think about anything else but getting to him, so I shoved Lucius away from me and...' His eyelashes fluttered and brow wrinkled. 'All I wanted to do was get to Teddy and get him to St Mungo's. I didn't find out until later that the knife had slipped, that it had cut Lucius open. Apparently, he managed to get back to his family home but... he died. I killed him.'

'No, you didn't.'

Remus shook his head. 'Sirius, I did it...'

'No, _he_did it,' Sirius growled, standing abruptly. 'He came into your home. He hurt your son. He hurt you. He deserved what he got.'

He lifted a hand as if to touch Remus, letting it hang indecisively in the air between them for a second before he let it drop. 'How is it that no one knows this?' he asked as the thought occurred to him that he should have heard about this. 'That no one knows what a bastard he was?'

Remus snorted derisively. 'His family,' he spat. 'They tried to get the Aurors to charge me with his murder, but once they found out what he'd done, they used their influence in the Ministry to hush it all up. They made a deal. If no one found out about what Lucius did to me and Teddy, they wouldn't charge me with his murder.'

Sirius sputtered furiously, but Remus just shrugged. 'I didn't care,' he said. 'I didn't want anyone to know what a fool I'd been so, when we were released from St Mungo's, Teddy and I moved to this flat and started over.'

'Except you didn't,' Sirius murmured, his anger subsiding. 'Not really.'

Remus shifted, shuffling his bare feet. 'No,' he agreed. 'I guess I really didn't.'

He stared down at his toes as they dug into the carpet, waiting for Sirius to make the next move. The ball was in his court and, now that he knew what an utter mess Remus was, he wouldn't be surprised if Sirius ran screaming for the door.

'What do you want now, Remus?'

The question startled Remus, and he looked up. 'What?'

Sirius took a tentative step closer. 'I asked you what you wanted to happen now,' he said then he smiled a beautifully soft smile. 'What I want hasn't changed. I just need to know what you're thinking.'

'You... you still want...?' Remus asked, faintly, feeling his stomach do a flip when Sirius nodded. His head was spinning. Sirius wanted him. After hearing everything, he still... _Oh, God_!

'Remus?'

Oh, right. What did he want? 'I... I... want...' He couldn't focus; he couldn't think. Remus forced himself to stop stammering and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. As the air left his lungs, he realised that he knew exactly what he wanted.

'I want you to stay.'

0o0

Sirius flicked his tongue over a peaked nipple, catching the hard nub between his teeth. He heard Remus' breathing hitch and smiled before lavishing the same attention on Remus' other nipple. Hands threaded through his hair, thumbs massaging his scalp just behind his ears, and he moaned as the tips of those thumbs traced the shell of his ear.

'Merlin, Remus,' he murmured, sliding up the other man's body to capture his lips. It was a slow kiss, gentle and sweet, and Sirius could feel Remus' heart pounding in concert with his own.

This night had changed things, _this_- what they were doing - was changing things, and he was nervous and exhilarated and scared and thrilled all at the same time. Every touch was a secret being told, a promise being made, and Sirius felt something that had been missing inside himself slot back into place.

He could love this beautiful, broken man.

Sirius dropped a trail of wet kisses from Remus' chin to his chest, fingertips skimming lightly over Remus' ribs. He flattened his hands against Remus' stomach then lifted his head, waiting until Remus met his gaze before saying quietly, 'Take off the Glamour.'

Remus blanched. Sirius rested his chin on Remus' sternum and touched Remus' cheek. 'Please, Remus,' he whispered. 'Don't hide from me any more. Don't bring him to bed with us any more. Please.'

'No one else has ever...'

'Trust me,' he begged, sliding his hand down Remus' arm to take his hand. 'Please.'

Remus searched his face then nodded and reached for his wand on the bedside table. 'Okay,' he said, so faintly Sirius could barely hear it. 'Okay.'

0o0

Remus' skin quivered as the spell lifted, and he felt Sirius shift his palm over the ropey cicatrices. He held his breath as Sirius pressed his lips to his chest.

'Thank you,' Sirius said. 'Thank you.'

Sirius ghosted his lips over the small scar on Remus' ribcage, lashing along the length of it with his tongue. Remus made a high-pitched noise in his throat, and Sirius glanced up at him. Remus looked at Sirius uncertainly, seeing the darker shadow of desire flickering beneath the fear of rejection, and he nodded his permission to continue.

Sirius looked down at Remus' torso, his fingers finding the long vertical scar that sat slightly off centre. Remus looked at it, also, seeing it through Sirius' eyes. It wasn't neat: it was crooked, jagged, the skin pink and puckered in places. Remus found himself imagining the blade slicing through his skin and his arousal faded, his erection disappearing entirely when he realised that Sirius wasn't hard any more either.

He flinched away.'It's ugly, I know,' Remus said, fumbling for his wand to reapply the Glamour. 'I'll put the Glamour back...'

Sirius stilled his hand. 'No!'

'But you... you aren't...'

'It's not you,' he told Remus, burying his face in Remus' stomach, breathing hot and hard into his skin. 'It's him. I'm just so damn _angry_.' He looked up, eyes flashing. 'I hate what he did to you, to Teddy.'

Remus cupped his face, rubbing his thumb along Sirius' cheekbone. 'You told me not to let him into bed with us,' he reminded him, and Sirius smiled ruefully.

'You're right.' He nuzzled his nose along the repaired flesh, making Remus hiss in surprise. Sirius stroked his fingers over the horizontal scar as he licked a long stripe from beginning to end of the other. Remus shuddered hard, and his cock swelled against his stomach with a speed that left him light-headed. He slid his leg between Sirius' and ground his thigh against Sirius' cock, pleased that the other man was responding so quickly as well.

'Uh uh,' Sirius mumbled, his mouth moving against Remus' stomach. He brought his thighs together, catching Remus' leg. 'None of that yet. I want to take my time.'

Remus groaned out a complaint, but Sirius refused to budge, lavishing each scar with unwavering attention. Soon, Remus was arching off the bed, writhing with pleasure, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as, with every touch of Sirius' lips, the fear faded a little and the pain in his heart eased. He felt lighter, freer than he had in years as Sirius' tender touch turned the marred skin from something ugly and hateful into something beautiful, something that would finally allow Remus to let go of the past and look to the future.

A tear finally spilled down his cheek as Sirius took him into his mouth, his hands still caressing Remus' scars as his tongue tantalised and teeth teased. Remus' hands fisted in the sheets, twisting the cotton, and his toes curled as - too soon, far too soon - he cried out Sirius' name like a benediction. Pleasure washed over him, his blood rushing and heart beating so madly each beat blurred into the next until his pulse was just one long, thrumming note.

0o0

Sirius came quietly, his climax juddering through him as Remus' body began to relax. It had been a long time since he'd come untouched, but he had never given as much of himself to someone else before. It had been intense, and his orgasm had taken him by surprise. He turned his head, letting his cheek rest against Remus' thigh as his breathing slowed. Remus' fingers combed through his hair, and he smiled contentedly.

'Thank you.'

Sirius lifted his head. Remus' eyes were rimmed in red and there were the tell-tale signs of tears on his cheeks. Sirius crawled up the bed, curling up against Remus. 'Thank _you_,' he said, wiping moisture off Remus' cheek with his thumb. 'You put a lot of trust in me tonight. I know that wasn't easy.'

'I've spent so long telling myself I can never have something like this again,' Remus said huskily, stretching an arm across Sirius' waist and turning into his embrace. 'I'm going to be a lot of hard work, you know. Are you sure this is what you want?'

'It's what I want,' Sirius said, sure he'd never felt more certain about anything before. He kissed Remus hard then grinned. 'I like a challenge.'

Remus chuckled, his fingers finding that spot between Sirius' ribs that made him squirm, and they writhed together in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

0o0

'Shh!'

'I can't see anything. It's still dark out. Can't you turn a light on?'

'No, he'll wake up.'

Sirius tripped over the edge of a rug and slammed into Remus' back. They stumbled a few steps before falling inelegantly to the floor. 'Shit,' Sirius swore, rolling onto his back and rubbing what was sure to be a large bruise on his hip by the end of the day. 'You alright?'

'Urg,' Remus responded then he turned over. 'I think so. We're not very good at the whole stealthy thing, are we?'

Sirius snorted and picked himself up, offering Remus his hand and helping him to his feet. 'Does that mean no more sleepovers?' he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Remus' eyes widened. 'No!' He bit his lip when he realised how loudly he'd spoken and cast a nervous glance towards the hall. 'No. We just need to learn to be more discrete until Teddy is comfortable with the idea of us being...' He flushed and smiled shyly. '... together.'

A slow smile spread across Sirius' face, and he reached out for Remus, cupping his hips and dragging him in closer. 'I really like the sound of that,' he murmured, unable to resist stealing one last kiss.

Remus moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Sirius allowed him to take control, groaning as his previously well-sated body began to react to the sensual glide of lips, the feel of Remus' firm torso plastered against his.

When they grudgingly separated, Remus sighed. 'I could do that forever.'

'Good,' Sirius mumbled, sinking his hand into Remus' hair and pulling him back in.

The kiss was hungrier this time; their bodies awoken by the previous lip lock. Remus' fingers slipped beneath Sirius' shirt, skimming over hyper-aware skin and making Sirius shiver. He traced the seam running down the back of Remus' jeans then curled his hand around the underside of a taut buttock. Their hips rocked together, and both men moaned at the sensation.

'Have we got time to go back to bed for a bit?' Sirius breathed, biting down gently on Remus' stubbled jaw.

Remus gasped and tipped his head back. 'We'd have to be quick. Teddy's usually up by seven o'clock, and it's nearly six now.'

Sirius groaned against his throat. 'I can be quick.'

Remus grasped his hand and, as they turned back the way they came, a light flickered on.

'Hello.'

'Teddy!' Remus glanced at Sirius who tugged his hand out of Remus' grasp and pulled his shirt down over the bulge in his pants. He looked helplessly at Remus, who seemed just as lost. He shifted so his lower half was hidden by the couch then said,'Morning, love. You're up early.'

'You woke me up,' he said accusingly, scrubbing at his eyes. 'You're loud.'

'Sorry,' Remus said, casting another look at Sirius. 'Um...'

'Did Sirius sleep over?'

'Er, yes, he did,' Remus answered honestly, watching Teddy closely. 'Is that okay?'

Teddy shrugged carelessly and looked at Sirius. 'Are you Dad's boyfriend now?'

Sirius sent a pleading glance to Remus who looked pointedly at the floor. 'Er, yes?'

'Are you going to be kissing him a lot?'

'Maaaybe...'

Teddy screwed up his nose at the affirmation that there would probably be kissing and turned back to Remus. 'Is Sirius going to live with us?'

Remus' eyes went wide. 'Um, not right now, but, er...' He looked at Sirius. 'Perhaps in the future, he will.' Sirius smirked, watching as Remus' cheeks turned a brilliant red.

'So, we'd be a family then?' Teddy said hopefully. 'Just like Bill's family?'

'Yep,' said Sirius, beaming at Teddy. 'We would be.'

Teddy nodded. 'Good. What's for breakfast?'

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Remus stared, bewildered, at his son. 'Ah, how about waffles?' he suggested.

'Yay!' Teddy ran into the kitchen and the two men heard the slam of a cupboard door as it was flung open.

Sirius looked at Remus. 'He took that well.'

'Yeah,' Remus said, thoughtfully then he smiled at Sirius, taking his hand again. 'I guess he needed this as much as I did.'

'You're not the only one,' Sirius said. 'Remus, you're sure, aren't you?'

Remus pulled him in close and Sirius lifted his chin, their lips meeting halfway in an almost chaste kiss. 'I'm sure,' Remus whispered. 'I'm so very sure.'

Their mouths joined once again, the kiss more voracious this time, and they missed the clatter of running feet on tile, lost in each other until Teddy piped up...

'Does this mean I can have a baby brother?'

fin.


End file.
